Un Changement Inattendu
by eirinatakebana
Summary: CHAPITRE 9. Dernier Chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki**

**Le Petit Poucet doesn't belong to me either. **

**WARNING: a bit OOC. Language. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wilhelm, qu'as tu jeté dans ce verre?"

"C'est votre vin habituel, mon prince," répondit le serviteur qui frottait le sol de la chambre.

"Ah oui? Vraiment? Viens tester."

Louis tendit son verre à son fidèle serviteur qui se leva. Oups...Quelque chose devait foirer.

"Oui, mon Prince..."

Il saisit le gobelet royal et...

"Mon Dieu, mais quelle horreur, à qui appartient cette œil?!!"

"C'est pour cela que je t'avais ordonné de vérifier tous mes mets, tas de bouse! Combien de temps te faudra-t-il avant que tu saches faire ton service?"

"Mon Prince vous êtes bien cruel, moi qui vous ait toujours fidèlement servi!" Ses larmes inondèrent le visage. Le Prince renifla avec dégout quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son domestique.

"Je t'avais épargné cette corvée mais je pense qu'à présent tu vas y être soumis!"

Wilhelm avala une glaire, les yeux devenus secs. Pourquoi son Prince aimait-il tellement le torturer? Il était sur de ne pas faire de vieux os avec un sadique pareil. Qui ne lui offrait aucun congé payé, qui n'hésitait pas à remplir ses chaussures d'eau, qui le réveillait en pleine nuit pour avoir un gâteau à la fraise fait maison. Entrez au service de Monseigneur Le Plus Capricieux des Princes et vous êtes sûrs d'y laisser votre vie! Ludwig (ou Louis, qu'importe) fit les cent pas avant de prononcer:

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu testeras chacun de mes repas avant de me les servir, okay?"

C'en était fini de la vie de ce bon vieux Wilhelm. Il se souvint avec une immense tristesse de Roger, Tristan, Honoré, Olivier, Wilfred et j'en passe qui avait tous fini leur vie...en testant les repas de Ludwig. Son Altesse n 'avait pas que des amis. On ne comptait plus les repas empoisonnés qu'on lui apportait.

~OoO~

La reine avait envoyé Wilhelm à la recherche de son fils, pour lui parler, encore une dernière fois, de la possibilité d'un mariage avec Julius. C'était fou comme elle s'accrochait à ce projet, qui trouvait peu de partisans en soi, mais depuis peu, elle s'était trouvée un intérêt fort nouveau qui était les bandes dessinées shonen-ai. Qu'importe si elle désirait voir son _propre_ fils avec un autre garçon, elle ne lâchait malheureusement pas le morceau. C'était pour cela que Ludwig évitait, ces derniers temps, le château de peur de tomber entre les griffes de sa louve de mère.

Comme à son habitude, Wilhelm se retrouvait mêlé à tout ce beau bazar bien qu'il n'eut jamais rien demandé. Le prince, avec une rare générosité, lui avait offert quelques jours de congé, certes non payés, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Mais je peux même pas en profiter, comme toujours! » se lamenta le beau brun alors qu'il se rendait dans les quartiers du prince. Tapotant sa poche droite, il y sentit une sorte de boule. Il en retira un long mouchoir, presqu' usé, bien qu'il ne l'eut acheté que peu de jours auparavant. Il renifla et se moucha, remerciant le Ciel de lui avoir donné ce mouchoir comme compagnon d'infortune. Dieu seul – et en fait, Dorothea et Lisette aussi- savait à quel point son maitre le faisait pleurer chaque soir. Lisette avait souvent pitié pour lui, mais, même dans ces moments-là, elle se refusait à le consoler. Elle et son beau Wilhelm avait rompu, dû à la trop grande dépendance qu'affichait le jeune valet à son prince, ce qui avait exaspéré la patience de la blondinette. Avec amertume, elle admettait que l'autre grand sadique du royaume avait fini par gagner leur partie de bras de fer.

« Il va passer sa vie à servir un espèce d'obsédé, et c'est ça, sa fierté? » elle en vomirait presque.

Étrangement, la jeune demoiselle s'était trouvée une confidente en la personne de Dorothea, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette sorcière masochiste. C'était leurs aventures avec le prince Louis qui les avait rapprochées. Et comme elles voyageaient avec trois hommes, en général (Ludwig, Wilhelm et le cocher) elles papotaient entre filles.

Dorothea avait souvent ri en voyant les querelles provoquées par le prince entre lui-même et son serviteur. Elle aimait, autant que le prince, traiter Wilhelm d'idiot. Tout de même; elle ressentait cette petite chose dans le cœur quand elle regardait l'homme aux cheveux sombres se plier en quatre pour assouvir tous les caprices et les besoins de sa Majesté le bourreau des cœurs.

« Ça s'appelle de l'affection. »

Et cette affection ne la rendait pas immune à la pitié. C'était vrai...de voir un si joli et gentil garçon comme Wilhelm se faire violenter chaque jour par cet énergumène de prince, ça faisait un peu de peine. En son for intérieur, elle pouvait le comprendre: ses goûts pour le masochisme l'amenait, elle, à accepter le froideur du futur roi avec beaucoup d'extase. Mais l'influence de cette Lisette lui avait fait ressentir de la peine pour le domestique.

Depuis quelques jours, elle concoctait quelques chose de secret à l'intention de Wilhelm. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire boire.

« Mon Prince, êtes-vous là? » demanda Wilhelm alors qu'il ouvrait, d'une main tremblante et hésitante, les double portes de la chambre du souverain à en devenir. Il cligna des yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

« Oh! Oui, mon Prince!!! » hurla une voix féminine, en provenance du lit qui craquait sous l'effet des roulades et des coups de reins.

_D'accord, il est là, je m'en vais..._

Le brun avait tellement l'habitude, et pourtant, quelque part, ça le blessait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Maintes fois il se l'était expliqué en se disant que ça lui faisait mal de voir un aussi beau prince descendre tellement bas! Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de cela, il en était presque sûr. A chaque fois que le serviteur savait son maitre en présence de ces femmes, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, depuis quelques temps.

« Hop, toi-là bas, avant que tu t'en ailles... » la voix de son prince résonna dans toute la chambre, la jeune inconnue laissa échapper un soupir enchanté. Wilhelm s'immobilisa sur le champs, se demandant avec anxiété ce que le prince allait encore lui exiger.

« Oui, votre Altesse? » s'enquéra-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Il y a un papier sur la console, près de l'entrée. C'est une liste, ramène moi tout ce qui est écrit dessus, avant la nuit. »

« Oui, votre Altesse. »

Il tâtonna du bout des doigts la petite table accrochée au mur et s'empara de la feuille.

Quand il put enfin lire à la lumière du jour, son sourcil se leva.

« Fallait pas être surpris! »

Le prince avait écrit la liste parfaite pour une soirée sado-maso. Fouet, menottes, barre en fer pour danse dénudée, petit canard à tête vibreuse (O_o, fit Wilhelm) etc.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement.

Il se dirigea vers les écuries, mit la selle à son cheval puis le monta. Il partit au galop dans la ville, sachant pertinemment que le magasin capable de fournir de telles obscénités se trouvait dans un lieu reculé de la ville. On ne jouait impunément avec les bonnes mœurs dans le royaume d'Amalberga.

Ce ne fut qu'avec peu d'étonnement qu'il vit d'autres clients dans le magasin. Dans peu de jours, on fêtait le Jour des Amoureux. Les couples se préparaient pour une nuit d'enfer. Bien qu'il fût habitué à ce genre d'endroits à cause de son prince, Wilhelm ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux. Le feu lui montait aux joues, les rendant rouge pivoine. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait sous sa capuche, espérant ainsi passer totalement inaperçu.

« Eh, Will, oui, toi, le valet du prince, comment ça va? » s'exclama d'un ton fort jovial le marchand. Il montrait le pauvre jeune homme d'un doigt peu discret. Tous les regards se dirigèrent, instantanément vers Wilhelm. Leur yeux s'élargirent comme s'ils étaient en train de découvrir le secret du siècle. Le garçon avait en vide de s'effacer sous une table. Un couple se lança un regard intéressé.

« Euh, vous vous trompez de personne!! Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez!! »essaya-t-il, misérablement, de sauver sa peau.

« Voyons, voyons, ne soit pas si timide!! Approche, alors, que demandes-tu pour aujourd'hui? »

Wilhelm se dirigea vers le vendeur, de la vapeur lui sortant des oreilles. Son désir de se cacher s'intensifiait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Euh, j-je voudrais avoir ceci...s'il vous plait... »

« Le valet du prince, HAUT LES MAINS!! » ordonna, tout d'un coup, comme un tonnerre, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris. Tout le monde poussa un cri de peur, alors que le jeune homme prit,accroché à sa hanche, un fusil de chasse. Sa campagne, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, affublée d'une perruque argentée, se débarrassa de sa cape et brandit une longue hache à la lame aiguisée. Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur leur bouche.

« Tu es Wilhelm, le valet de ce tordu de prince!! Cool! On va pouvoir te capturer et demander une rançon, en échange!! » le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour.

« Pardon?!! Excusez moi!! M-m-m-mais j-je!!! »

« M-mamamamam » l'imita la femme à la perruque. « Tu es aussi stupide que le raconte la rumeur! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi, aujourd'hui! »

« Attachons le et ramenons le avec nous! » ajouta le jeune criminel alors qu'il s'avançait avec de longues cordes vers Wilhelm.

Pendant qu'ils s'emparait violemment du pauvre domestique, sous les yeux effarés et apeurés des autres clients, un autre glissait lentement sa main à sa hanche, où se trouvait une énorme arme à feu( en apparence). Quand il l'eut saisi, avec douceur et silence, il l'empoigna d'une main ferme et le pointa sur le couple.

« Kidnappez ce malheureux et je vous gratifie d'un beau feu dans la cervelle! »

Ils se retournèrent aussi vivement qu'ils avaient menacé Wilhelm et découvrirent un grand homme, dont le visage,magnifique resplendissant à la lumière, lançait de ses immenses yeux bleus un regard accusateur et plein de confiance. Sa chevelure blonde ondulait sous son chapeau.

Wilhelm leva des yeux où se mêlaient l'inquiétude et la gratitude, pour observer l'inconnu. Sa beauté le frappa. C'était à peine s'il sentait les mains autour de son poignet se relâcher et l'étreinte autour de son corps se desserrer. Les deux malfrats firent deux pas en arrière, le regard furieux et noir à l'encontre du blond. Il garda l'arme pointé vers le couple, puis se rapprocha de Wilhelm, en l'aidant à se relever. Le brun accepta la main tendue avec joie.

« Abandonnez vos armes, ici, à terre et faites demi tour. Ne revenez plus ici, je compte jusqu'à trois... »

Un.

Ils de défirent de leurs dangereux instruments.

Deux.

Ils les laissèrent tomber sur le sol en bois.

Trois.

Ils déguerpirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les clients ne purent s'empêcher de respirer avec soulagement, et ensuite, détournèrent leur attention exclusivement sur le beau gosse.

« Merci, merci!! » fit Wilhelm avec empressement, un sourire ébahi lui élargissant le visage. « Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier? »

L'inconnu le dévisagea...d'un œil plutôt flatteur. Le valet de ce prince était une beauté à voir et admirer, avec ses longs cheveux presque noirs, ses yeux pétillants, son agréable voix de rossignol et son corps fin et bien bâti. Était-il célibataire? Quoiqu'un jouvenceau pareil avait surement déjà dû trouvé chaussure à son pied. Et puis, il se trouvait dans ce magasin...

« Ça ira, jeune homme. Vous vous appelez Will, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il d'une voix si suave que l'autre eut l'impression de manger une tartine au miel.

« O-Oui...je... »

« Peut-être pourrions nous boire un verre, dans un de ces nombreux bars? »

« Excusez moi!! Vou-vous m'invitez à... »

« Oui, c'est bien cela, à moins que vous ne soyez déjà occupé? »

Wilhelm sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre: il faisait encore bien jour,dehors. S'il s'accordait rien qu'un petit moment de bonheur, il pourrait toujours rentrer à temps au château avec tout ce que son prince lui avait ordonné d'acheter. Et puis, le soleil brillait fort, et le vent soufflait doucement sur les nuages pour dévoiler un formidable ciel bleu. C'était une magnifique journée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

« Non, j'accepte votre offre avec plaisir...Simplement, je ne peux rester longtemps... » ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux et en se grattant la tête.

« Ça ma convient parfaitement. Allons-y! »

Ils se rendirent, les bras chargés des embarrassants achats, dans un petit café de la ville. Peu de genre les remarquèrent, si ce n'était pour leur beauté. Ils passèrent un très bon moment, ensemble. Puis, il fut l'heure de s'en aller pour Wilhelm, qui craignait l'impatience infantile de son maitre, et galamment, l'autre lui proposa de le raccompagner pour plus de sûreté.

« En fait quel est votre nom? Je sais que vous voyagez pour certaines missions mais... j'ai oublié de demander votre nom» _Shuis trop bête!!_

« On m'appelait... » le blond se mit à rire doucement « Le Petit Poucet. »

~OoO~

Un bon coup de pieds envoya une chaise valser à l'autre coin de la chambre. Ludwig se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil préféré,la rage au ventre.

« Mais que fait cet idiot, à cet heure ci?! »

Okay, il ne faisait pas encore nuit et les rayons du soleil éclairaient à eux seuls la grande chambre du prince. Toutefois, il s'attendait à plus d'empressement de la part de son souffre-douleur favori. C'était fou comme on pouvait s'ennuyer sans un gentil benêt tel que Wilhelm. Et puis, quand il ne le servait pas, il pouvait toujours le reluquer du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant attention que l'autre ne le remarquât pas.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue du soir qui se trouvait sur son lit. Elle n'était même pas à un mètre de lui, et pourtant, il préférait que ce fusse Wilhelm qui le lui enfila.

« J'm'ennuie! » fit il d'un ton boudeur se levant d'un bond. Il s'habilla prestement, en se jurant qu'il ferait payer son domestique pour un tel traitement. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas cette sotte de Petite Chaperon Rouge ou cette folle à lier de Dorothea qui avaient accaparé toute l'attention de Wilhelm. Elles avaient dû l'intercepter quelque part dans la ville pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison.

A part lui, Wilhelm ne fréquentait que les deux jeunes femmes de façon quotidienne.

« Mph » il saisit les poignées de la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Tu sors enfin de ta chambre? » lui demanda sa mère, cigare a là main, se tenant immobile devant son entrée, un livre de ces histoires BoysLove dans la poche.

Il referma aussitôt la porte d'un mouvement sec.

La fenêtre semblait être une meilleure issue.

~OoO~

« C'est ça que t'as mijoté, pendant tout ce temps! » demanda Lisette alors qu'elle se se penchait au dessus d'un flacon de verre duquel s'échappait une fumée verdâtre. « Pouah! Ça schlingue, sérieux! »

« Ne touche pas! » rugit presque Dorothea, repoussant la main alors fort peu délicate de la blonde. « C'est très difficile de réussir ce mélange et c'est ultra fragile! »

« Et ça sert à quoi, exactement? » La rudesse de la sorcière n'avait pas éteint la curiosité du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle fit la moue en voyant flotter un élément peu ragoûtant dans la sauce verte.

« Ah, ça, tu le verras! Manque plus que Wilhelm et ensuite, ta dam. »

« Donc, il n'est pas avec vous? »

La soudaine voix masculine qui avait prononcé ces mots les fit sursauter et elles tournèrent sur leurs talons pour dévisager l'arrivant. Le prince Ludwig se tenait, les bras croisées, au seuil, l'épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'aventurait peu dans le laboratoire fort repoussant de la sorcière, sauf en cas d'urgence.

« Euh, qui ça? » demandèrent elles en même temps, pendant que Dorothea dissimulait derrière son dos la drôle de potion.

« Wilhelm. »

« N'était il pas chargé d'acquérir certaines choses, en votre nom, Altesse? »

« Toujours le bon pigeon » marmonna Lisette en repensant à son pauvre ami d'enfance.

« Il était sensé rentré tôt. »

« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mon Prince, je suis sûre que tout se passe bien pour lui. »

Dorothea ne put éviter la grimace que fit Ludwig.

« Qui t'a dit que je m'inquiétais pour cet idiot? »

« Ah! » s'exclama effrontément Lisette. « Si tu persistes à le traiter aussi mal, Will fuguera avec une belle demoiselle blonde, sur son blanc destrier, et toi, tu rumineras tout seul dans ton coin! »

« Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Chaperon! »

Lisette avait une envie folle de lui coller un coup de poing à la figure, quand elle entendit le son ironique de sa voix.

La soudaine clameur provenant de la cour proche attira leur attention. C'était inhabituel, même si ces derniers jours, il y avait beaucoup de monde pour la préparation de la Fête des Amoureux.

« Je me demande ce que c'est... » fit le prince. Il prit le chemin de la court.

« Bon, es-tu prête à voir les effets de cette préparation? » dit Dorothea à Lisette.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas envoyer Will dans l'autre monde avec ce poison! Même s'il mérite qu'on lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle! » _Il faut être fou pour accepter de rester au service de ce prince!_

Elle lâcha un son de surprise quand Dorothea lui fourra les mains avec le flacon rempli.

« Tiens, j'ai fait la moitié du boulot, à toi de faire le reste! Fais lui boire ça _dés que tu le vois_!» et la sorcière sortit, de bonne humeur,de son laboratoire. Lisette examina la petite bouteille, une dernière fois, avant de suivre la femme aux cheveux bleus, se demandant dans quoi elle allait encore entrainer son pauvre Wilhelm.

~OoO~

« Vous avez vu? Wilhelm, à cheval avec un homme!! »

« Et quel homme! Vous avez vu comme il est beau! »

« Ce jeune inconnu semble très fier de tenir Wilhelm près de lui! Regardez comme sa main est posée sur celle du valet! »

« On dirait des jeunes mariés! » pouffa une gamine.

Wilhelm sentait que ses joues avaient virés rouge sang. Tout son corps était tendu. Il tremblait sous les regards curieux et fascinés des gens se trouvant dans la cour. Chaque regard se dirigeait vers eux à leur passage.

« Eh, Alexandre, je crois que vous pouvez me poser, ici. »

« Comme il vous plaira! »

L'homme aux yeux bleus descendit de son cheval lestement, ce qui émerveille tout le monde, puis tendit ses mains au jeune homme. Cette fois, Wilhelm crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Il accepta, cependant, l'aide de son compagnon et posa pieds à terre.

« Merci... »

« Wilhelm!! »

La voix du prince Ludwig retentit à travers toute la cour, et un silence de mort s'installa. Juste quelques murmures s'élevaient dans les airs.

« Oh, non, le prince est de retour! »

« J'aurais dû emmener mon épouse loin d'ici!! »

« Grr!! Il va gâcher le spectacle!! J'aurais voulu voir comment ça allait se passer entre Wilhelm et cet Alexandre! »

« Tu rigoles? C'est plus drôle avec le prince! Moi, je sens comme un bon truc qui va venir! »

« Mon prince, je vous ai ramené tout ce dont vous aviez besoin... »

« Plus besoin. » la mâchoire de Wilhelm tomba jusqu'au buste. Il avait risqué sa vie pour ces objets et il se retrouvait remercié de la sorte?! C'était à prévoir. « Où étais tu? Tu devais nettoyer les écuries de fond en comble! »

« Euh, je, euh... »

« Sans importance, monte en vitesse à mes appartements, ma chambre a besoin d'une nouvelle déco. Refais la,et je veux du neuf avant ce soir! »

« ...Oui, Mon Prince. » Wilhelm se tourna une dernière fois vers Alexandre qui avait regardé le tout avec stupéfaction. « Euh...je...Merci, et à bientôt. Rentrez bien. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant. » il tendit la main. L'homme aux cheveux dorés, en fait, pas plus grand que Wilhelm et Ludwig, le gratifia d'un délicieux sourire avant de saisir sa main et la caresser d'un baiser.

Ludwig sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses sourcils se levèrent. Son étonnement refusa de disparaître.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer? Qui êtes vous? »il s'avança comme on s'avançait face à un ennemi.

« Altesse, je suis Alexandre, surnommé le Petit Poucet. Serviteur du Roi voisin. » il fit une respectueuse révérence. Ah, oui, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose...

« Eh qu'avez vous à voir avec mon domestique? »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, Altesse! »

L'enthousiasme un peu trop prononcé de Wilhelm ne plût pas du tout à Ludwig qui fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole! Et qu'as tu encore fais pour qu'on te sauve la vie? »

« Vas-y! Fais lui boire cul sec! » ordonna Dorothea d'un ton fort péremptoire à Lisette.

« T'es sûr que ça ne va pas tuer Wilhelm?! »

« Mais non! » devant l'hésitation énervante du Petit Chaperon Rouge, la sorcière rassembla sa magie dans le pied et balança un coup de pied puissant dans le derrière de Lisette. Avec un cri semblable à celui d'une oie sauvage, la jeune femme blonde atterrit dans les bras de son ami d'enfance et, comme par hasard, elle déversa tout le précieux mélange dans la bouche de Wilhelm. Il avala d'une seule gorgée.

Tout le monde eut les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude, les voix poussant des cris de peur, alors que Wilhelm se mit à verdir et se tordre dans tous les sens.

« Planche à pain, qu'est-ce que tu as lui as fait encore!! » s'écria Ludwig, tandis qu'il arrachait Wilhelm des bras d'Alexandre, tous deux fous d'inquiétude.

« M-m-m-mais je s-sais pas, moi!! C'est cette sorcière qui m'a poussé! » protesta Lisette, les yeux rivés sur le valet.

« Dorothea! »

« Oh, non, moi, je suis innocente. » fit elle en mangeant une pomme périmée.

« Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il a à gigoter comme cela! »

Le prince aux cheveux roux flamboyants essayait de contrôler les effrayantes gesticulations de son serviteur.

Tout d'un coup, Wilhelm tomba à genoux, à terre, recroquevillé, ses cheveux tombant comme un rideau de soie ébène, sur ses genoux et ses bras.

« Wil... »

« Ne me touche pas. » la voix ne pouvait pas être celle de son valet. Celle-là était plus profonde et froide, comme une brise glacée. « Je t'interdis de me toucher. »

Wilhelm se leva d'un coup et personne ne le reconnut. Il n'avait pas changé mais son regard avait obscurci. Comme si un esprit avait pris possession de son corps. Il y avait une fierté dans sa façon de se tenir qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu arborer. Il lança un regard noir à Ludwig, qui le dévisageait, avant de le repousser d'un geste brutal de la main.

« Wilhelm... » murmura Lisette presque tremblante.

Il virevolta sur ses talons et enveloppa Alexandre avec ses bras. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris et abasourdi qu'il ne réagit même pas quand Wilhelm l'embrassa fougueusement.« Partons d'ici, loin de cette inutilité de prince et de ce royaume odieux! » Comme le beau brun remontait sur son cheval blanc, Alexandre n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même et encercla de ses bras la taille étroite de Wilhelm.

« Adieux, Louis! » sa voix sonnait cruelle. « Je quitte cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as enfermé depuis mon enfance! » il tapota les sacs accrochés à la selle. « Et, en fait, je garde ce que j'ai acheté moi-même dans ce bazar à deux balles! Alexandre et moi allons bien nous divertir, ensemble!! »

Il explosa d'un rire sinistre, qui fit trembler tout le monde. Lisette sentit son corps être parcouru par des frissons affreux. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

Wilhelm, ainsi que son nouveau compagnon partirent au galop hors de la cour.

« Finalement, il a fugué avec un beau damoiseau blond, sur son blanc destrier. » conclut Ludwig, se frottant le menton, l'air pensif.

« Ahahah » les dizaines de paires de yeux se levèrent vers le balcon au dessus de la tête de Dorothea. Amalberga semblait d'une humeur rayonnante. « J'ai enfin pu voir la BL story que je désirais tant! Lou, tu devrais être fier d'avoir eu un valet aussi utile que ce bon Wilhelm!! »

Ludwig soupira.

« Si cet idiot ne revient pas, je vais plus pouvoir voyager avec un confort cinq étoiles. Dorothea, Lisette, en selle. Nous allons retrouver ce traite! »

On lui amena son cheval.

_Je te jure, Wilhelm, si je te retrouve, tes cheveux vont blanchir en un quart de tour!_

Dorothea le suivit.

_Bien, prince Ludwig, tu vas enfin pouvoir prouver à quel point tu tiens à ton plus fidèle serviteur. _

Puis, elle regarda au loin dans la direction de la clairière dans laquelle s'étaient engouffré Wilhelm et l'autre homme.

_Et toi, Wilhelm, quand l'effet magique de la potion se sera escompté, tu risques fort de regretter ce que tu as fait._

Elle en bavait de joie.

**A suivre...**

**Eirina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki**

XXXXXXXXXX

« Le chemin est encore long? »

« Non, mon Prince. »

« Le chemin est encore long? »

« Non, mon Prince?' »

« Le Chemin est encore long? »

Long soupir:

« Non, mon Prince. »

Lisette regardait la scène par dessus son épaule, en grinçant des dents.

_Il pourrait jamais se la fermer cet idiot de prince!!_

Pauvre Dorothea! Elle aperçut la sueur dégouliner le long du visage de la sorcière. Répondre sans cesse aux mêmes questions pendant des heures devait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Soudainement, leurs chevaux s'arrêtèrent net quand une grosse mare de boue se présenta devant eux. Dorothea jeta un coup d'oeil au sol.

« c'est étrange, je vois des traces de pas comme si quelqu'un était entré dans la mare pour la traverser. »

« Ça doit être ce nigaud de Wilhelm, il n'y a que lui pour faire ce genre de trucs. Bon, s'il a put le faire, pourquoi pas nous? » fit il en descendant gracieusement de cheval.

« Vous êtes cinglé! C'est de la boue! Et elle est nauséabonde! » s'exclama Lisette en gonflant des yeux.

Ludwig lui lança un regard condescendant puis croisa les bras, avec un soupir d'enfant gâté. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour observer la mare.

« ...Mouais. J'ai pas trop envie de salir ma tenue qui vaut la moitié du royaume. Sorcière, tu me serviras de barque. Tache de me garder propre. »

Dorothea était au bord des larmes, serrant un petit mouchoir entre ses doigts fébriles. Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps sa pitié, Lisette fusilla le prince du regard:

« Vous pouvez pas ordonner ça! C'est inhumain! »

« Parce qu'elle est humaine? » Il arracha une branche étrange qui se terminait en forme de patte de canard. « Bon, j'ai déjà ma rame. Dépêche toi, Dorothea! »

Lisette se tourna rapidement vers la sorcière, l'air effaré.

« T-Tu vas pas lui laisser te faire ça? »

La sorcière frissonna avant d'éclater en larmes de joie, un sourire béat sur la bouche. Lisette prit instantanément un pas en arrière, complètement médusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oh, mon prince me traite tellement mal! Quel délice!! Mhhh, je me roulerais sur le sol si je pouvais!!! »

Un coup du jeune noble la fit redescendre sur terre, et elle atterrit avec un grand splash dans la marre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Salut, beauté? Alors, bon réveil? »

Alexandre le Petit Poucet caressa d'une main très tendre les cheveux presque noirs du jeune homme, encore couché sur le lit. Quelle douce peau il avait! Ce prince devait être un véritable monstre pour traiter une aussi magnifique créature de cette façon. Ils avaient presque passer toute la nuit à converser, et Wilhelm ne s'était pas retenu pour déverser son fiel au sujet de son ancien maitre.

Encore perdu dans les méandres du sommeil, Wilhelm cligna des yeux et dévisagea le bel homme qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Euh... »

« En tous cas, ta peau est aussi resplendissante que la nuit dernière... »

_Ma peau...?_

Surpris, l'homme à tous faire jeta un coup d'œil en bas...

« QUUUUOOI???? »

Et hurla.

Que faisait-il sans vêtement, dans le lit d'un inconnu, avec d'étranges marques sur le corps?!!

« Voyons, voyons, ne panique pas, tu es avec moi... »

« M-m-m-m-ais que fais je ici, et ça c'est quoi? » C'était comme si il venait d'émerger d'un long cauchmar brumeux et froid.

Le blond se gratta les cheveux, un léger rire, un peu embarrassé, échappant sa bouche aux lèvres exquises. Il ne put empêcher de sourire, amusé, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les traces rouges et violacées du corps de Wilhelm.

« Euh...Disons qu'hier,au soir, nous nous sommes plutôt bien amusés avec ce que nous avons acheté dans la boutique _Lily et ses mesquineries_! »

« Pardon? Lily et... »

Et soudain ce fut la douche froide: tout lui revint en tête.

L'agression d'un couple, la rencontre avec son son sauveur, sa rébellion contre son prince ( à ça, il voulut s'arracher les cheveux où se cacher six mètres sous sol!) et le speed qu'il avait pris pour s'échapper de la cour...A cette heure ci, une proclamation exigeant la peine de mort avait déjà du être prononcé contre lui...Ouille ouille ouille!

« Voyons, ne te mords point les doigts, chéri... » fit Alexandre en posant une main douce et chaude sur celle presque entièrement fourrée entre les dents de Wilhelm. Ce dernier remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus que sa tête à la mine angoissée qui dépassait.

« J-juste assurez moi d'une chose! »

« Laquelle? »

« N-nous n'avons rien fait d-de...? »

Alexandre comprit où il voulut en venir. Son sourire n'en devint que plus malicieux! Tandis que Wilhelm secouait la tête, ne voulant pas y croire, Alexandre hochait, très diverti.

« Ah bah ça, tu sais... »

« Non...Je suis mort!! Bouhouh!! »

« Mais je plaisante! »

« Ah bon? C'est vrai?! »

« Oui, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, tu as accepté que l'on fasse certaines choses mais refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout! Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que tu voulais garder ta chas teté où je ne sais quoi, tant que tu n'étais pas sur d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. »

Wilhelm leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, et, pour une fois, en signe de self-ovation. Il se sentait fier de ne pas être tombé si rapidement dans le monde du plaisir. Toutefois, Alexandre lui prit la main et la gratifia d'un baiser tendre et affectueux.

« Mais ça ne saurait tarder, ma beauté...Je te prouverai que je suis celui qu'il te faut... »

Mais il me prend vraiment pour une femme, pensa Wilhelm alors qu'il tentait de retirer sa main.

« J-je suis désolé, Alexandre, mais je crois que je ne peux rester plus longtemps! »

« Et pourquoi? »

« Ben, parce que voilà, mon devoir est d'être auprès de mon prince...Et c'est mon amie d'enfance Lisette qui m'a fait boire cette drôle de chose, qui, à coup sur, doit provenir de Dorothea. Donc, je ne peux continuer à vivre... »

Il regarda autours de lui, et à travers la fenêtre. On aurait dit une maison en bois dans la forêt.

« ...Ici. Je dois repartir. »

« Pour aller revivre avec un prince qui te frap pe, abuse de ta gentillesse et de ta générosité, qui exploite le moindre grain de naïveté que tu pourrais avoir et pour qui tu as autant de valeur qu'une vieille chaussette? »

Aie!! Ca faisait mal à entendre.

« O-oui » balbutia-t-il, nerveux « mais il n'est pas aussi horrible que ça! Il m'a accueilli alors que je n'avais plus de foyer, il me critique souvent mais il ne me prive jamais de nourriture!Une fois, quand j'étais petit, il m'a sauvé de mon amie qui tentait de me tuer à la hache... »

« T'as vraiment des amis pas normaux, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ahaha – aha, heum! Je...voilà, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber! »

« Mmmmh... »

Alexandre se gratta le menton.

« Très bien. Je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux t'en aller mais cette forêt est infestée de monstres. Je t'aurais prévenu. »

XXXXXXX

Ludwig fit la grimace en entendant le cri désespéré du petit Chaperon Rouge. Il avait traversé, sans trop se salir et sans trop de problème, la mare.

« Tu pourrais nous attendre,espèce de goujat! »

Il savait que derrière son dos, les deux femmes se débattaient comme des folles pour se sortir de la mare de boue du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Seulement, là où Lisette enrageait et pestait contre lui, Dorothea, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de miauler de plaisir.

« Rooor, c'est mon prince qui m'a obligée à lui servir de planche de survie et à me rouler dans la boue, comme c'est exquis!! »

Enfin parvenue au bord et s'agrippant furieusement à quelques plantes proches, Lisette jeta un regard traumatisé à la sorcière:

« Non mais là il y a des limites au sa disme tout de même! Dépêche toi de nous rejoindre et arrête de jou ir en pleine nage!! »

Ludwig réprima un rire, mais lança:

« Pourquoi tu ne te ne te mettrais pas en couple avec Dorothea, chaperon? D'après ce que je sais, t'es aussi sado que moi, et Dorothea a un net penchant pour le ma soch isme! Vous deux feriez la paire! »

Le prince évita de justesse une botte de cuire noire projetée dans sa direction. Lisette le fixait avec des yeux obscurcis par la colère:

« Te fiche pas de moi, prince! Moi, celui que je veux, et ben, tu l'as pris! »

Un certain frisson d'étonnement parcourut l'échine du prince, les yeux rivés sur la frêle blonde. Non pas qu'il fut étonné de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il admettait la drôle de rivalité entre elle et lui-même. Wilhelm avait toujours été, bien malgré lui, la pomme de discorde. Il avait beau le traiter comme un moins que rien, n'empêche qu'il lui était d'une utilité à toute épreuve. Et puis, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à lui...

« Je me demande bien où ce crétin de Wilhelm a pu aller, dans cette forêt » fit-il en tournant ses yeux vers le bas. Il piétina quelques traces de pas encore bien visibles dans la terre. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son serviteur, il reconnaitrait la marque incrustée de ses chaussures parmi des centaines. Le nom de cette marque était les initiales des noms de domestiques qui avaient sauvé le royaume des siècles auparavant, quand une guerre avait presque couté la vie à un monarque débile et faible. Pour les remercier, il avait ordonné à son cordonnier de créer des bottes spécialement dédicacées pour ses sauveurs ( dont l'un était devenu son amant). La tradition s'était perpétrée jusqu'au siècle de Louis. Ludwig ne sentit même pas quand ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire attendri.

_Je me rappelle avoir dit à Wilhelm qu'il ne méritait pas de porter de telles chaussures quand c'était lui qui les mettait. Il avait pleuré et gémi, et j'avais adoré le son de sa voix. Aussi jolie que celle d'un rossignol. _

« T'as une drôle de tête, toi, aujourd'hui... » le son de cette voix coupa court à ses rêveries. Il détourna la tête vers les deux femmes qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Dorothea avait finalement réussi à se dépêtrer de la boue, bien que sa robe noire avait viré marron. Une pointe de remords lui piqua le coeur. Dorothea avait beau etre une sorcière insupportable, c'en était pas moins une femme, courageuse et serviable...et drole aussi...

_Je devrais peut être lui en racheter une..._

Il eut soudain envie de se cogner la tête contre un arbre. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'acheter des tenues pour Dorothea?

Tout d'un coup, tous sursautèrent quand des bruissements se firent entendre très nettement. Ludwig sentit son corps se raidir, tandis que Lisette dégaina son fusil.

« J'ai vu quelque chose de velue passer...un ours? » dit-il comme perdue dans ses pensées.

« Quoi, Hansel serait là? » fit Dorothea en fronçant des sourcils, tandis qu'elle percevait une maléfique aura flotter comme une brume dangereuse autour d'eux.

« Non, celui là est parti avec sa sœur pour quelques semaines dans un endroit paradisiaque appelé le Tu-N-Verras-Jamais-Dautres-Endroit-Pareil-Sur-Terre, la place parfaite pour trouver des danseuses en train de se déhancher sur une musique entrainante... » Il avait toujours rêvé de se rendre à cet hôtel au bord de mer. Lisette haussa les sourcils, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions.

D'un pas prudent et mesuré, les trois comparses s'avancèrent plus loin dans la forêt. Ils restaient aux aguets car ce coté- ci semblait plus sombre et inquiétant: les feuilles et les arbres y poussaient plus luxurieux comme s'ils empêchaient tout visiteur de randonner. On n'entendait plus les chants d'oiseaux, ces derniers paraissaient avoir rejeté cet endroit lugubre, et même le cri du corbeau s'était tu. Ludwig prit une grande inspiration, en scannant des yeux ce paysage ténébreux.

« Dorothea...Il y a une malédiction par ici, non? »

« Euh...Et bien, oui, je sens quelque chose, flotter par ici. C'est pas très rassurant, je vous l'accorde. J'ai l'impression que se trouvent six entités en train de vagabonder comme des âmes en peine...et qui sont à la recherche de proies à dévorer... » ajouta-t-elle plus pessimiste.

Le prince leva des yeux intéressés:

« Des proies?...Alors, si je comprends bien, ils pourraient manger même des humains comme nous... »

« C'est exact... »

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me bouffer, je leur sa ute la cervelle en premier s'ils osent m'approcher. » répliqua Lisette en chargeant ses deux autres pistolets accrochés à sa hanche.

« S'intéresser à toi? Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, tu es beaucoup trop dure comme viande! »

Avant que Lisette ne put répondre avec une insulte cinglante, un grognement puissant s'éleva dans les airs.

_Tu vois ce que je fais pour toi, Wilhelm, plus que jamais tu me le paieras!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Quel était cet étrange bruit? » le brun demanda d'une voix inquiète.

Alexandre se sentit mal à l'aise, alors qu'il conduisait un cheval, Wilhelm assis devant lui. Il devait tout de même dire la vérité au jeune homme.

« ...Mon frère. »

Les yeux de Wilhelm écarquillèrent comme si quelqu'un lui avait posé une araignée sur la tête.

« V-votre frère...?! »

« Un de mes frères. » répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible? »

« Il est, comment te le dire...mort...et vivant à la fois. Et cette forêt, c' est son refuge...Ils nous a repérés, ou bien, il a repéré d'autres personnes. »

TBC

Eirina


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki**

**Le Petit Poucet does not nelong to me either.**

**WARNING: OOC. J'avais écrit une version de l'enfance d'Alexandre mais j'ai coupé. La vrai version sera sur mon LJ.^^**

_Alexandre et ses six frères ainés étaient perdus dans la forêt quand six belles femmes les recueillirent. Hélas, elles n'étaient en fait que des vampires assoifées. En une nuit, elles les vidèrent de leur sang...Seul le dernier avait refusé d'entrer chez ces dames et il put s'enfuir à temps...Au petit jour, accompagné de villageois, il retrouva les corps de ses frères. On les enterra dans le cimetierre du village._

_« Je voudrais tellement que mes frères reviennent à la vie... » sanglota-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'une sorcière l'avait entendu et allait réaliser son rêve..._

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est donc ce qui s'est passé? »

« Oui...Mes frères ont été transformés en une sorte de zombies... il n'y a que moi qui puisse les empêcher de tuer ceux qui osent s'avancer dans cette forêt. C'est pour cela que nous devrions mieux aller retrouver ces intrus avant qu'il ne leur arrive quoique ce soit! » fit Alexandre en hâtant le cheval dans la direction du coup de feu qui venait juste de retentir.

_Qui peut s'aventurer ici?_ Se demanda Wilhelm, anxieux.

Une vague idée lui vint à l'esprit mais il se refusait de croire que le prince Ludwig eût pu faire un tour dans cet endroit menaçant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les trois individus relevèrent lentement la tête. La fumée blanche se dissipait peu à peu. Ludwig haussa un sourcil.

« C'était quoi, ça? »

« ...Une de ces six présences qui rodent autour de nous, comme des loups à la chasse. » répondit Dorothea en s'appuyant légèrement contre le prince...qui se mouva. Lisette rechargea son fusil, d'un geste rapide. Elle était complètement paniquée. Le prince lui aurait fait une remarque désobligeante si lui aussi ne ressentait pas cette chose bizarre. Encore une fois, énervé, il se demanda dans quoi s'était fourré son cher valet...Cher? Dans le déni, il secoua la tête.

« Bon...Comme nous ne pouvons rester ici éternellement, je suggère de nous lever et poursuivre notre chemin . Ce ne sont pas ces fumées sorties de nul part qui vont nous empêcher de bouger. Allez tout le monde, hop! »

Tous furent sur pieds une seconde plus tard, et Dorothea époussetait sa robe.

« Si j'avais su un jour que mon prince serait prêt à braver tous les dangers pour retrouver son domestique- qu'il n'a pourtant jamais valorisé- j'aurais peut -être dû mieux fait de m'occuper de ce nigaud de Wilhelm. »

Le regard que le prince lui lança la fit taire. Lisette soupira:

« Moi, une fois qu'on aura retrouver mon Wilhelm, je vais lui demander de m'épouser sur le champs! Comme ça, il sera à tout jamais en sécurité avec moi! »

Cette fois là, les yeux du prince exprimèrent quelque chose d'étrange que même la perspicace Lisette ne put déchiffrer.

« Tu crois qu'il accepterait de prendre pour épouse une mégère de ton genre? »

« Eh!! Ne me traite pas de mégère! Wilhelm serait beaucoup plus heureux auprès de moi qu' auprès d'un homme qui le rabaisse! Quelle genre de vie crois tu que tu lui donnes? Tu lui offres peut-être un emploi, un toit et de quoi manger tous les jours, mais les bleus et les blessures que tu crées ne s'effaceront jamais! Et tout te retombera dessus! Le fait qu'un autre homme l'emmène sous ton nez n'a pas été un avertissement assez sévère pour toi? »

Il eut un silence de mort. Ludwig était devenu aussi glacial qu'un lac gelé en hiver...cependant, un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage de bellâtre et il empoigna le fusil que le Petit Chaperon Rouge portait, laquelle poussa un cri de surprise. Il la toisa.

« C'est bon? Tu as fini ton discours philosophique? Pour quelqu'un qui sort de la classe la plus basse, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal. Peut-être que tu sauras après tout offrir une éducation à vos enfants? »

« Espèce de... »

« Et si vous m'écoutiez? » fit Dorothea en ignorant l'échange houleux qui venait de prendre place. « Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, accrochée à ces buissons. Une touffe de poil qui n'appartient qu'à une espèce d'animal que je croyais disparu depuis longtemps! »

Elle montre ladite touffe de poil. Ludwig et Lisette l'observèrent, curieux. Le prince se gratta le menton.

« On dirait que ça vient d'un loup mais apparemment, non, puisque cet animal n'a jamais disparu. »

« Mais vous y étiez presque mon prince...Il s'agit de poils appartenant à un loup garou! »

Dorothea trouva presque amusant les yeux de Lisette s'arrondissant comme des soucoupes.

« Vu comme le poil semble récent mais fort peu brillant et en bonne santé...Je suppose que le loup garou n'a pas bien mangé depuis des jours et que donc, il est très, très affamé. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Il serait toujours autour de nous, tu veux dire, sorcière? » traduisit le prince avec un haussement de sourcil.

« En effet... »

« Donc je vous conseillerai de rester sur vos gardes!! » lança soudain une voix mâle.

Les trois eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'ils virent, les yeux grands ouverts, apparaître un cheval blanc monté par le Petit Poucet et Wilhelm (!!!!). Le cheval surgit de haut buissons et tandis qu'Alexandre pointait son pistolet quelque part en face de lui, une bête féroce bondit en leur direction. Wilhelm crut devenir fou de terreur en la voyant, et encore une fois, ses cheveux étaient près de devenir blancs.

Mais trois coups retentirent et la créature velue aux dents acérées s'écroula sur le sol, comme si elle avait couru une demi-journée.

De longs soupirs s'échappèrent de leur lèvres. Wilhelm contempla le corps qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un homme hybride avec un loup. A peine s'était-il penché pour mieux observer qu'une main douce mais ferme lui attrapa le menton et il se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Alexandre.

« Tu n'as rien? »

« Euh, non, non, merci! Merci...je...C'est l'un de vos frères?... »

« Oui, le second... »

« ...Cette créature, votre frère? » le prince Ludwig s'avança, l'œil aussi glacé qu'une banquise. « Nous avons presque perdu la vie. Il faudrait peut-être penser à mater d'un bon coup de fouet vos semblables! »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, votre Altesse. » répliqua Alexandre du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait. Maintenant qu'il savait que cet homme maltraitait Wilhelm, il ne pouvait totalement contrôler sa colère. Il fut encore plus stupéfait quand un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles s'afficha sur le visage de Wilhelm. Une joie indescriptible illuminait son visage.

« Mon prince!! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir! Je... »

« Oui, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps d'après ce que je vois, mais l'important n'est pas ceci. J'apprécie très peu le fait de courir après mon serviteur. Attends toi à une très grosse punition, Wilhelm. »

Lisette fronça des sourcils et dévisagea l'attitude du jeune noble. Ludwig restait...calme et froid, voire distant et pourtant...Ses poings tremblaient, ses yeux lançaient des flammes... elle eut un sentiment de peur très vif envers son ami d'enfance.

Wilhelm baissa le regard vers la crinière du cheval. Il avait, encore une fois de plus ,déçu son maitre. Mais il le savait déjà...

« Très bien, veuillez me pardonner, votre Altesse... »

Il s'agrippa au devant de la selle quand des bras s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de son corps. La surprise le prit.

« A-Alexandre?... »

« Je refuse de laisser partir Wilhelm tant que je n'aurais pas eu la promesse qu'il sera traité avec bienveillance et gentillesse. » fit le blond avec résolution.

Ludwig se planta devant le cheval en croisant les bras.

« De quel droit un inconnu de votre genre peut-il se permettre de me donner des ordres? Wilhelm est mon serviteur qui a fait serment de me suivre partout où je vais. Si parfois il échoue à sa tache, il ne reçoit que le traitement qu'il mérite. » Puis il regarda de nouveau Wilhelm. Ce dernier s'apprêta à descendre de cheval mais les bras le retinrent encore...Pourquoi une telle chaleur émanant du corps de cet homme? Il en eut des frissons.

« Vous voulez savoir quel genre d' inconnu je suis? » il y avait un ton de défi dans sa voix. Alexandre sourit en coin, Ludwig ne broncha pas mais son regard bleu-vert était habité par des flammes. « Je suis du genre à remettre les seigneurs injustes à leur place et...à saisir les opportunités qui se présentent! » il blottit le bout de son nez dans le cou de Wilhelm, qui sentit son visage en feu, et le gratifia d'un baiser tendre.

« Mon Prince! Faites attention!! » cria soudainement Dorothea. Le loup garou s'était relevé et se jetait sur Ludwig. Le cœur de Wilhelm ne fit qu'un bond. Il sauta de cheval et attrapa Ludwig par la taille avant que la bête ne l'avale tout entier. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Une balle de l'arme d'Alexandre se planta dans la poitrine de la bête tandis que celle de Lisette visa un arbre proche.

« Ne tirez pas avec vos balles! Ça le tuera sinon!! » ordonna, presque avec désespoir, Alexandre à Lisette. Un autre loup garou apparut. Ludwig prit la main de Wilhelm et ils coururent ensemble à travers la forêt tandis qu'une troisième créature se lançait à leur poursuite.

« Où sont passés Wilhelm et le prince? »

Perdus dans la forêt, Ludwig et son serviteur cherchait un moyen d'en ressortir. Malheureusement, le nuit tombait, comme un voile noir, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale.

« Nous voilà seuls, sans armes...et forcés de passer la nuit ici. » fit Ludwig en soupirant presque.

« P-pardon, mon prince...je suis terriblement désolé... »

Ludwig tourna les yeux vers lui, et dévisagea son domestique d'une drôle de façon. Wilhelm releva les yeux, apeuré. Il tripota son col. Ce mouvement incalculé rappela au prince les marques sombres, qu'il avait vu quelques heures plutôt, sur le cou de son serviteur. Un flot d'émotions envahit le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu...

TBC

Eirina


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki.**

**Poucet does not belong to me either.**

**WARNING: OOC.**

Il jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme brun qui grelottait dans son coin, dans la grotte qui leur servait de refuge. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son épais manteau dans laquelle il était enroulé...Le feu brulait doucement devant son regard bleu-vert.

« Approche. »

Le son de sa voix réveilla Wilhelm hors de ses pensées. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers son maitre – si c'était toujours le sien- le prince semblait aussi froid que de coutume.

« Pardon... »

« J'ai dit, approche. Viens te réchauffer quelques instants. »

Le serviteur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il fronça des sourcils instantanément. Quelle mouche avait piqué son seigneur? Ou peut-être était-ce un 'piège' de la part de son maitre? Attendait-il qu'il s'approche pour lui faire payer sa fuite? Il ressentit une très grosse boule dans le ventre mais néanmoins, finit par obéir. Lentement, il se glissa près du jeune noble et s'assit, avec timidité, à ses cotés...Un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules frêles, il poussa un cri avant de se rendre compte qu'un tissu brun l'entouraient...Le prince partageait son manteau avec lui...

« Dis moi, maintenant, Wilhelm, ce que tu as vécu avec lui... »

Le brun se sentait incapable de regarder le prince dans les yeux. Honteux, il faisait profil bas. Ludwig, en voyant l'embarras sur le visage de son valet, décida de rester patient et de faire preuve d'indulgence mais pour être honnête, le silence de Wilhelm testait ses limites.

« Est-ce si honteux que tu ne peux même pas le dire à moi, ton prince? »

Il souleva le menton de Wilhelm avec ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment est ce qu'il t'a touché? Comme cela...? » il glissa une main sous la chemise du jeune homme brun qui poussa un cri de surprise. Wilhelm regarda le noble avec des yeux remplis d'effroi. La seul fois où le prince avait été autant proche physiquement, c'était durant leur treizième année. Malade, le valet était resté au lit toute la journée. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec le prince. Ce dernier le dévisageait calmement mais surtout l'avoir à moitié allongé sur son propre corps, une grande chaleur , alors encore inconnue, l'avait envahi. Depuis le prince s'était montré bizarre à plusieurs reprises, à son encontre, et parfois, en présence d'autres personnes. Des rumeurs d'un goût douteux avaient commencé à se répandre sur la relation d'entre l'héritier au trône et son domestique attitré.

« Mon prince...Je ne crois pas que ce soit convenable pour quelqu'un de votre rang de... »

« Je suis le future roi, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, Wilhelm. » la main avait descendu le long de son torse pour se loger à l'intérieur de son...

« Non, mon Prince, ne faites pas ça!! »

Ludwig le plaqua au sol et le bloqua sous son corps. Il plongea son regard bleu-vert dans celui de son valet, qui avait l'air d'une brebis égarée.

« Tu me l'interdis à moi? »

_Alors que lui, tu l'as accepté sans rechigner! Tu es à moi, Will. _

Sans le prévenir, il unit leurs lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Wilhelm, abasourdi, avait beau se répéter dans la tête que ce qu'ils faisaient était mauvais et dangereux, vu l'endroit et leur rang respectif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre positivement. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse suave et douce qui les enivra du plus profond de leur être. Wilhelm, sous le torse de son prince, se sentit trembler d'émotion, de peur, de bonheur ,d'appréhension, il ne savait même plus quel sentiment dominait. Qu'est ce que son prince voulait lui dire et lui prouver avec ce baiser? se demandait-il alors que son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine devenue trop petite.

La main de Ludwig ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux. Quand le prince releva légèrement la tête, Wilhelm put voir qu'un nuage de désir obscurcissait les yeux si clairs de son seigneur. Il en était de plus en plus troublé, il n'y avait qu'avec les femmes que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avait un regard aussi brillant. Savoir qu'il était capable de ressentir la même chose à son encontre lui montait presque à la tête: il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré, ni voulu une telle situation. Cependant, ce sentiment de désir était contagieux.

Tout doucement, Wilhelm souleva sa tête afin de reposer sa bouche sur celle de Ludwig. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris de son audace, son Wilhelm montrait peu de courage (pour ces choses-là) en temps normal.

Il avait envie d'écraser cet Alexandre. C'était lui qui avait initié son valet. C'était lui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser. Et ce voleur lui avait aussi pris sa virginité.

Il en voulait à Wilhelm et Alexandre.

Ses mains baladeuses attrapèrent un collier fichu d'un pendantif en forme de femme.

-C'est quoi, ça? Fit Ludwig avec grande curiosité. Il fronça des sourcils en observant le drôle d'objet.

- Ceci...c'est...

Vu son hésitation, le prince ne devina pas longtemps d'où venait ce bijou de pacotille. Sa chaleur redevint glace.

- C'est d'Alexandre, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, mon prince...Il m'a dit que cela me porterait bonheur...Que je ne devais jamais le quitter...

- Ce n'est que foutaise, débarrasse toi de cela, maintenant!

- Non, ne faites pas ça!!

Wilhelm donna un coup à la main du jeune roux qui allait arracher ce collier bienfaiteur. Devant l'air stupéfait et tremblant de rage du prince, le brun dut s'expliquer, d'une voix toute fois bien tremblante.

- Croyez moi, mon seigneur! Alexandre m'a prévenu que cette forêt était dangereuse! Vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux! Il la connait comme sa poche, et il en apprit tous les pièges qu'elle renferme! Ce collier...c'est notre moyen de ressortir vivants d'ici, tant que nous n'avons aucun secour humain!

Ludwig scruta les yeux de son serviteur pour y voir son honnêteté. Cela le tuait d'admettre que Wilhelm était près à suivre un autre homme. Mais la situation exigeait même la plus rude des épreuves: écouter sa raison quand son coeur allait sens inverse. Il ne désirait pas finir dans la gueule de l'une de ces bêtes qui rôdaient autour d'eux. Il devait de fier aux paroles de Poucet.

Son regard perçant redevint froid et contrôlé.

- Très bien. Gardons ce collier...

- M-merci mon prince, vous nous le regretterez pas!!

Il dut s'interrompre quand le jeune noble enroula ses cheveux sombres autour d'une main et tira en avant, ce qui fit crier le pauvre Wilhelm.

- Aie!

- Mais tu me le paieras un de ces jours, mon cher valet.

Le prince était vraiment plus effrayant que toutes ces créatures qui menaçaient de les transformer en nourriture. Wilhelm, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n' était que trop surpris par la drôle de lueur qui animait le regard de son maitre.

Une grande forme sombre qui apparut à l'entrée de la caverne fit sursauter Wilhelm. Ludwig se retourna prestement pour voir ce qui avait rendu son valet blanc comme la neige.

Un frisson terrible lui parcourut l'échine. La bête était de loin l'une des plus affreuses qu'il eut put voir: elle se perchait sur des pattes arrières aussi longues que des échasses, et les regardait du haut de son deux mêtres. Ses dents, crochues et jaunâtres dégoulinaient de bave, preuve que sa faim primait sur toute autre occupation. Son poil était long, brun sombre. Mais ce qui apeurait le plus était sûrement son regard: ses yeux étaient blancs, il n'y avait même pas de pupille, ni d'iris. Et pourtant, il était évident qu'elle examinait Ludwig et Wilhelm comme de la nourriture potentiel.

Les deux hommes se remirent sur pieds, leur coeur tambourinant à vive allure tandis que la mort les guettait de tout près. D'instinct, Ludwig se plaça devant son domestique, bien que la peur lui faisait trembler tous les membres.

La bête émit un grognement de satisfaction tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en avant. Sa bave tombait en grosses gouttes sur le sol de pierre. Et d'un coup, elle fonça comme une voiture lancée dans une course.

_C'est la fin..._

- Mon prince, poussez vous!! hurla Wilhelm en l'écartant sur le côté.

Alors que Ludwig était sur le point de se faire dévorer la tête la première, le brun, se jetant devant lui, reçut seulement un coup de griffe. Des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de cette blessure au bras droit. Le pendantif de son collier s'illumina d'un halo vert. A cette apparition, la bête se mit à gémir et à reculer, comme si elle était chassé à coups de piques. La lumière s'accrut en intensité, elle en devenait presque aveuglante. Le monstre se mit à trembler et déguerpit en poussant des hurlements lugubres. Elle disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que...? balbutia Wilhelm en saissisant le pendantif. La lumière se répandit sur son bras et une chaleur douce comme un rayon de soleil en hiver l'envahit. La douleur de sa blessure s'évanouit et quand il regarda son bras, elle avait totalement disparu.

Ludwig s'était relevé et se dirigea vers son domestique, stupéfait et même franchement assommé parce qu'il avait vu. Il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'articuler, calmement:

- Tu n'as rien?

- Non, mon prince...Je ne ressens plus rien...Le collier nous a sauvés.

- Je suis forcé de l'admettre. Il est notre seul protection...

Il aurait en voulu en dire plus mais quand Wilhelm, distrait, regarda son collier et murmura _un tendre_ « Alexandre », Ludwig ressentit sa pointe de jalousie lui piquer le coeur encore une fois.

Cette fois ci, il la garda pour lui.

« Dormons un peu, demain, nous nous en irons. »

« Très bien, mon prince... » Wilhelm leva ses yeux de son bijou. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage d'ange. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez vivant. »

Ludwig ne sut que répondre, le sourire l'embarrassait et l'énervait, toutefois, il sentit que son Wilhelm ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments. Il hôcha de la tête avant de lui donner une tape sur le dos.

« J'ai plutôt intérêt de l'être. »

Ils laissèrent le feu allumé et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Wilhelm ressentit une immense joie de dormir aussi près de celui qui était le plus important pour lui, mais de savoir que le prince ne le rejettait même pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux fut sa plus grande joie.

Il pensa aussi à Dorothea et Lisette, espérant que ses deux amies s'en sortaient. Il eut une pensée de profonde reconnaissance pour Alexandre.

Ses paupières redevinrent lourdes, la fatigue le tirait vers la pays des rêves. Il aurait pu mieux s'endormir si Ludwig ne lui avait pas pas d'abord murmurer:

« Je suis trop bien épuisé pour en parler maintenant, mais sache que toi et moi aurons une discussion sur ce que tu as dit le jour où tu as bu cette potion. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi pour m'avoir traité de cette façon. »

Le lendemain s'annonçait fort difficile.

**A suivre...**

Eirina


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki**

**Poucet does not belong to me either**.

**Merci aux reviewers!^_^**

**X Chapitre 5 X**

Le soleil se levait sur la forêt aux esprits.

Lisette, enveloppée dans une couverture, se réveilla aux premiers rayons qui illuminaient la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dorothea.

_ ça sent la viande...

_ Poucet prépare le petit- déjeuner, annonça la sorcière qui se maquillait.

_ De la viande au petit-déjeuner? Il a de drôles de goûts culinaires, le gars!

Lisette finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et s'étira longuement, en baillant. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Wilhelm et le prince encore une fois. Étaient-ils encore vivants?S'en étaient-ils sortis comme son cœur l'espérait? Si oui, où avaient-ils passé la nuit? Si non...comment avaient-ils fini? La jeune fille sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant elle redoutait la mort de son meilleur ami. Où peut-être seul l'un deux avait rencontré la mort, si c'était le prince, qu'importe les consolations qu'on lui apporterait, Wilhelm aurait perdu toute raison de vivre. Il serait déjà comme vidé de l'intérieur...

_ Arrête de déprimer, Chaperon, je sens leur présence, encore, faiblement mais sûrement. Quelque chose a dû en toute honnêteté leur arriver, mais les bougres ont sauvé leur peau, au final.

_ C'est vrai??

Lisette ressentit une petite lueur de joie réanimer son intérieur fou d'inquiétude.

_ Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, à côté, tu sais.

_ C'est vraiment une petite maison qu' Alexandre a construit, en plein milieu de la forêt, dis donc.

Dorothea se tourna vers elle. D'une voix mystérieuse, elle prononça ces mots qui jeta un doute dans la tête de Lisette:

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lui qui l'ait construit, personnellement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

_ Je ressens la présence en ses murs mêmes d'une femme de mon groupe.

_ Une sorcière?

_ C'est cela.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Alexandre, déjà propre et habillé:

_ Bonjour, mesdames, désolé de vous déranger mais le petit-déjeuner est prêt; nous devons partir tôt pour retrouver vos amis.

_ Oui, oui, nous venons!

Elles se joignirent à lui dans la salle à manger, cossue. Ils leur servirent du sanglier accompagné de tranches de pain épaisses et d'une eau de source. Lisette, qui avait craint un tel déjeuner, le trouva finalement fort à son goût. La veille, Alexandre leur avait expliqué que les loups garous étaient ses frères. Dangereux, il n'y avait qu'Alexandre qui pouvait les empêcher de nuire avec ses balles d'argent. Ils ne pouvaient non plus sortir de la forêt car il avait placé à chaque bordure des pendentifs en forme de femme. Ces bijoux contenaient le pouvoir d'intimider les loups et les empêchaient de s'aventurer plus loin.

_ Mais pourquoi vos frères sont-ils de telles...créatures?

_ Ils ont été victimes d'un sortilège qui a mal tourné, répondit Alexandre avec plus de simplicité qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

_ Un sortilège? Fit Dorothea. Vous avez eu à faire à une sorcière finalement peu expérimenté?

_ Peut-être bien. Tout d'abord, mes frères avaient été séduits par des femmes vampires. Elles les avaient vidés de leur sang. Les villageois qui m'ont aidé à les amener à un cimetierre décent avaient fait tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne deviennent point des suceurs de sang à leur tour. Moi, j'étais désespéré...Je me retrouvais seul. Nos parents- ma mère surtout, ne voulaient pas de nous. Je n'allais pas retourner chez eux...Le désespoir m'avait envahi et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Alors, cette sorcière m'a entendu. Elle était belle, dans mes souvenirs...elle m'a promis de ramener mes frères à la vie. Seulement, au lieu de me rendre des frères humains, elle avait dû les transformer en loups garous pour qu'ils existent. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière...Nous avons remarqué qu'ils ne m'attaquaient jamais, peut-être avaient-ils vu que j'étais leur petit frère. Mais ils restaient dangereux pour le reste de la population. Comme je me sentais coupable, j'ai endossé la responsabilité de les surveiller pour qu'ils ne tuent personne. Par conséquent, la sorcière m'a donné des balles d'argent à profusion. Ainsi que ces pendentifs qui la représentent...elle. A part moi, les loups la craignent. Terriblement. Pour mieux m'aider à accomplir ma tache, nous avons construit cette maison ensemble afin que je les ai à l'œil tous les jours.

Tout ceci faisait sens, Lisette et Dororthea acquiesceraient, assez convaincues. A cause de cette histoire, Alexandre était reclus dans une certaine solitude... C'était triste pour un aussi jeune homme.

_ Les amours doivent être durs à vivre, non ?

_ Je me suis déjà fiancé. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Voici des baies que j'ai trouvé, mon Seigneur. »

Assis sur un rocher, près d'une source, Ludwig faisait sa toilette. Il se retourna pour voir Wilhelm joyeusement trottiner en sa direction, un grand mouchoir dans les mains. Il contenait pleins de petits fruits rouges à l'air très appétissants. Soudain, Wilhelm s'arrêta, une expression hébétée sur le visage. Il se mit à rougir comme s'il fut en plein soleil. Le prince fronça des sourcils et cessa de frotter sa peau.

« Quoi? »

Le valet baissa la tête avant de se retourner.

« Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez commencé à vous nettoyer. »

Soupirant devant la pudeur de son domestique, le beau prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu tout nu! Vraiment, toi et tes manières! » ses frottements reprirent. Une mousse blanche et parfumée glissait le long de sa peau soyeuse et pale. « Et qui plus est, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu prendre un bain convenable depuis hier. »

« Je vous présente mes sincères excuses, monseigneur! »

Ludwig eut tout d'un coup une idée.

« Retourne toi et regarde moi dans les yeux. »

« Mais je, je!! Non! »

« Je te l'ordonne expressément. »

Wilhelm ne pouvait désobéir à son maitre, cela allait de soi. Tremblant, il se plia à son exigence et leva des yeux brillants de timidité et de crainte...ainsi que d'admiration. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être impressionné par la beauté presque surhumaine du prince.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire de satisfaction et de moquerie à la fois. C'était fort agréable de s'apercevoir que Wilhelm n'était pas du tout blasé par ce qu'il voyait. Et de plus, Alexandre, dont il reconnaissait la joliesse du corps et du visage, ne semblait pas avoir laissé une grande impression sur son domestique. Cela le rassurait en silence sur son ego.

Ludwig se leva de son rocher et se tint debout devant le regard de son domestique. Il ne se couvrit que d'une serviette autour des hanches.

« Bon, je t'avais prévenu que nous aurions une petite discussion sur tes paroles d'avant ta fuite. »

_Mon Dieu, comment vais-je justifier ce que je lui ai dit!! Mais en plus, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de ce moment-là!_

« Par où allons nous commencer? » fit le prince en croisant les bras et tenant son menton avec son pouce et son index. « Vue la tête que tu fais, je parie que tu ne sais pas non plus? »

Wilhelm secoua la tête, mort de peur.

« Je m'y attendais...Alors laisse moi réfléchir. »

il fit un pas en avant, ce qui augmenta les tremblements de Wilhelm. Son prince pouvait impressionner qu'avec sa voix et son allure.

« D'après mes souvenirs, tu m'as traité d'inutilité. »

« J'AI DIT CA MOI??! »

« Oui, ce sont tes mots. »

« PARDON!! JE,JE!! »

« Chut. » Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche, et le domestique n'avait plus qu'à se taire. « deuxièmement, tu as dit que le foyer que je t'avais offert depuis ton enfance était en vérité un enfer."

Le sang quitta les joues du brun et une nausée certaine vint empirer son état. Il risquait la peine capitale.

Ludwig observa le visage devenu très pale de son valet. Un autre sourire se dessina sur sa face d'ange. Il se pencha et caressa, avec le dos de sa main, la joue de Wilhelm.

« Je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu penses de moi, mon cher. Peut-être que tu me trouves aussi arrogant, capricieux, puéril, dégoutant ? »

« N-N-Non..! Je-je...ne penserai jamais cela de vous, mon prince... » Wilhelm détourna son regard de celui, trop intense et perçant, du prince.

« Tu mens, n'est ce pas? » Il l'obligea à relever les yeux.

« Mon prince...je ne crois pas...Cessons cette conversation. »

« Tu sais que tu as mis ta vie en danger, Will, non seulement en m'insultant mais aussi en t'échappant sans aucune honte devant toute la Cour. Tu as brisé le serment que tu m'as fait il y a des années de cela. Mon estime pour toi ne volait déjà pas haut alors imagine à quel niveau elle se trouve maintenant. »

Wilhelm savait, du plus profond de lui-même, qu'il méritait les reproches du prince. Il aimait et respectait celui qui avait été sa seule famille depuis leur enfance...mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces mots-là, durs et cruels. A quoi s'attendait-il? A des mots d'amour? A de douces paroles susurrés avec tendresse? Il n'avait pas le droit d'en rêver. Bien qu'ils eurent partagé un baiser d'amants la veille, cela ne signifiait pas pas pour autant que le prince l'accepterait comme tel.

Lentement, Wilhelm tomba à terre et implora le pardon du prince:

« Je vous demande pardon, monseigneur. Je suis dans le plus grand tort, vous disposez de ma vie. Faites ce que vous voudrez de moi. J'accepterai n'importe quelle punition sans protester. »

Ludwig le regardait du haut de son un-mètre-quatre-vingt-six. Il ne répliqua pas tout de suite...De voir son serviteur le front collé au sol, les cheveux épars, les mains tremblotantes...tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se dégoutait lui même: pourquoi faisait-il autant peur à son ami de longue date? Bien conscient de son rang, Louis n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en tyran noyé dans un sadisme inéluctable. Il savait qu'il avait presque tous les droits sur Wilhelm, il en avait usé et abusé...mais il n'irait pas plus loin que ça. Il voulait d'un autre futur pour lui et Wilhelm. Un futur loin de la violence.

« Je te pardonne... »

Il se baissa pour relever le brun en le tenant par les épaules. L'expression sur le visage du valet était touchante et belle. Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Comment son prince pouvait-il se montrer aussi indulgent?

« M-Merci...mon prince... »

« Fais moi juste une promesse, Will. »

« Laquelle? »

« Ne te laisse jamais toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

La demande parut si bizarre et extraordinaire à Wilhelm qu'il ne put répondre tout de suite. Il se sentait envahi d'émotions. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le bouche. Louis le serrait déjà dans ses bras et ses lèvres sensuelles s'attaquèrent aux siennes plus timides.

Un long baiser, plein d'amour, s'échangea entre les deux êtres que la hiérarchie séparait cruellement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sa main tremblait autour du petit miroir au cadre de bois.

Ses yeux injectés de sang observaient la scène avec jalousie et tristesse.

_Wilhelm...après tout ce qu'il t'a fait...tu l'aimes toujours à ce point?...Tu ne choisiras jamais un homme comme moi?_

Il détourna les yeux quand il vit que Will et Ludwig s'allongeaient sur l'herbe...

« Alexandre! Alors tu les vois? »

La voix de Lisette, impatiente, le ramena à la réalité. Inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, le blond rangea le petit miroir dans sa poche et se retourna vers les deux femmes.

« Oui, ils se trouvent près d'un petit ruisseau à l'est. Ça ne sera pas long à les revoir. »

XXXXXXXXXX

_Wilhelm je te pardonne...mais j'espère aussi que tu me pardonneras tout le mal que je t'ai fait..._

A suivre...

Eirina


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer: I DON'T OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It's a fan project, I'm not making any money with it. It belongs to Kaori Yuki**

**Poucet does not belong to me either.**

**WARNING: OOC. Lime.**

**Merci aux reviewers! Vos commentaires m'encouragent vraiment^_^ A LorDx_xCaiN: Je ne suis fan des ménages à trois mais je pense que tu aimeras la fin du chapitre, en ce qui concerne Alexandre x)**

**X Chapitre 6 X**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wilhelm connaissait ce bonheur. L' amour, la sécurité...Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui s'était refusé à toute forme d'amour physique, cette nouvelle sensation lui faisait perdre la tête. Ludwig leva son visage du creux du coup de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, c'était comme si des vagues géantes d'amour leur tombaient dessus. Le prince et son valet recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois...

« Je vois qu'on ne perd pas son temps, » fit une voix féminine bien grave mais très belle. Puis un éclat de rire.

La surprise, mélangée à la peur, sépara les deux hommes, leurs yeux agrandis et le cœur battant.

Sur un rocher, se tenait presque droite comme un 'i' une jeune femme à la chevelure longue et argentée, le regard gris et brillant. Sa robe ressemblait à un ramassis de vieux chiffons accumulés depuis des années...Mais malgré cet accoutrement qui passa sous les yeux scanners du prince le plus fashion-victim du monde, elle était fort jolie et ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans.

« Eh bien eh bien, mes chéris, il ne fallait pas vous arrêter. Vous ai-je dérangés? »

« Et pas qu'un peu. Si tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à nous raconter- comme comment sortir de cette forêt- vomis le tout de suite puis poursuis ton chemin, » coupa Ludwig d'un ton froid et cynique. Du coin de l'œil il vit que son paresseux de domestique se rhabillait déjà. Cela lui fit pousser un soupir aussi long qu' agacé. Il fusilla du regard la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sauta sur un rocher plus bas avec grâce.

« Mh...Je vois...Une beauté à couper le souffle...des yeux de braise mais qui peuvent vous glacer de terreur...un ton péremptoire et hautain...Tu dois être le prince Ludwig, n'est-ce pas? »

« ...Bien deviné. Et toi, quand vas-tu nous révéler qui tu es? »

« Je suis une sorcière. » Elle adressa un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes qui l'observaient, méfiants. « Je viens de temps en temps dans cette forêt pour différentes raisons. Je vous ai vus cette nuit alors que vous cherchiez refuge dans cette grotte. J'ai tout de suite senti que l'un de vous d'eux était lié à Alexandre... »

« Vous connaissez Alexandre?! » s'écria Wilhelm, sautant sur ses pieds. Son empressement irrita Ludwig au plus haut point. La sorcière remarqua l'éclair de colère et de jalousie qui illuminait les yeux du jeune seigneur.

« Oui, je le connais. Et je l'aime beaucoup...mais à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait, il n'est pas tout à fait heureux...J'aurais voulu que tu ne suives pas cet homme » fit elle en désignant Ludwig. « Mais je pense que tu as tes raisons...toutefois je ne peux que te persuader de revenir auprès d'Alexandre. »

« D-de quoi parlez vous? Où est-ce que lui et mes amis se trouvent? »

« Ils sont à votre recherche et ne tarderont pas à venir. L'amour d'Alexandre pour toi est très puissant. Ses intentions sont purs. Il t' a même donné l'un des colliers que je lui ai confié et ce, dans le seul but de vous protéger contre ses propres frêres. »

« Ses frêres...? »

« Les loup-garous. »

Devant son air ébahi et celui sombre mais réfléchi du prince, elle changea de sujet de conversation rapidement.

« Enfin bref...J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, jeune homme maltraité » dit elle en s'agenouillant sur son rocher. Ludwig roula des yeux, s'assit de même sur un rocher, et croisa des bras. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Wilhelm. Ce dernier, la respiration accélérée, prit place près de son amoureux (?) et attendit. La jeune femme sourit, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

**~1~**

Tout d'un coup, il fut plongé dans..un autre monde...Il s'agissait d'un palais...riche, propre, brillant...mais une sensation de solitude et de tristesse régnait sombrement...C'était une chambre de couleur bleue, les portes à doubles battants étaient ouvertes et donnaient sur un couloir de même couleur. Les gens s'affairaient...des servantes qui transportaient du linge...

_« Quel mariage malheureux...le jeune roi a encore trompé son époux... »_

_« Tout le monde a entendu les gémissements de sa nouvelle amante durant la nuit... »_

_« Il paraît que cette femme a quelque chose de particulier, c'est pour cela que le roi la garde plus longtemps que ses autres amantes... »_

_« Et son époux?... »_

_« Pauvre homme, je le plains sincèrement... »_

Wilhelm, le cœur battant la chamade, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, entendit soudain des pleurs et des sanglots...Cela provenait du lit à baldaquin, de long rideaux bleus sombres l'entourant comme s'il s'agissait d'un refuge...Lentement, le valet se leva pour voir qui s'y trouvait...L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Il s'étonna peu du fait qu'il pouvait se mouvoir dans cet espace inconnu. Les sanglots se firent plus nets...il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une chemise blanche et des cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir épars sur un oreiller, parce que les servantes, dans le couloir s'écrièrent:

_« Le Roi!! »_

Et là entra un homme de grande taille, à la longue crinière rouge flamboyant, la peau aussi pale que la neige, et lisse comme de la soie. Le torse nu, il portait pour seul vêtement un long peignoir de satin blanc qui lui tombait jusqu'au sol. Son regard bleu-vert était glacial. On aurait dit un vampire...mais les lèvres de Wilhelm laissèrent échapper un faible:

« Prince Louis... »

C'était bien lui, mais il ne voyait pas Wilhelm. Le jeune roi Ludwig saisit la coupe remplie de vin sur un guéridon puis avala gracieusement quelques gorgées...Il était le même, mais quelle froideur cruelle dans son maintien!...il y avait quelqu'un qui versait des larmes si tristement que ça en déchirait le cœur de plus d'un, mais lui, ce roi, _son amoureux_, ne faisait rien...presque indifférent à la douleur qui émanait de ce lit qui avait plus l'air d'un tombeau que d'une place vivante et d'amour...

_« Wilhelm... »_ prononça-t-il en regardant le lit. Pas une once d'émotion sur son visage.

Le valet sursauta mais il semblait toujours invisible au regard du jeune roi.

_« Je ne passerai pas la nuit ici... »_

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla...majestueux et froid comme une statue de marbre...

**~2~**

Wilhelm n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut projeté dans un autre monde.

Cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'une misérable chaumière dont le toit se trouait à tous les coins. Une pluie fine pénétrait à l'intérieur et tombait dans les flaques qui s'étaient déjà formé sur le sol. Dehors, un ciel gris bleu s'offrait à sa vue. Mais ce qui attira son attention furent les petits enfants recroquevillés les uns contres les autres dans un coin de la chaumière. Ils étaient au nombre de trois et leur maigreur faisait peur. Leurs yeux étaient cernés. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient affamés.

Cette triste image fendit le cœur bien sensible de Wilhelm. Il s'approcha des enfants et voulut les réconforter mais encore une fois, il semblait invisible. Les enfants, les yeux remplis de chagrin, les membres tremblants, ne paraissait ni le voir, ni le sentir...

Tout d'un coup, des cris provenant du jardin atteignirent leurs oreilles. La rage, la haine qui s'y trouvaient glacèrent le sang de Wilhelm qui se plaça devant les enfants. La porte s'ouvrit en volée et quelqu'un fut projeté à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Le valet aperçut les bras de la personne: des hématomes hallucinants parsemaient ces membres clairement affaiblis. La personne en question était incapable de se relever, ses vêtements – des haillons- étaient tâchés de sang. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur la figure.

_« Papa... »_ gémit un des enfants, les yeux remplis de larmes...

A ce moment-là, entra dans la petite maison un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux roux, aux vêtements sales, et à l'expression effrayante. Les enfants se serrèrent encore plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il fixait d'un regard haineux. Il méprisait la personne brune qui restait à moitié couchée sur le sol. Du sang ornait ses poings tremblant de rage.

« Ludwig... » répéta Wilhelm, qui avait peine à le croire.

_« Mais quel erreur j'ai fait de t'épouser!! Tu ne m'as apporté que le malheur et la pauvreté, bon à rien! »_ Il donna un coup de pied violent dans les côtes de son époux. Ce dernier cracha du sang. _« Mon père m'a refusé en tant qu'héritier! Il m'a supprimé toutes rentes, toute aide financière parce que tu es un roturier et un incapable! »_ deuxième coup. Wilhelm se leva d'un bond, le corps secoué de frissons de colère et de révolte.

« Laissez le!! Il ne mérite pas ça!! »

Mais Ludwig ne l'entendait pas. Au contraire, il continua en crachant:

_« Comme je regrette de t'avoir épousé, Wilhelm! Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon! »_

**~3~**

Wilhelm avait le corps frissonnant...Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait? Pourquoi voyait-il toutes ces choses? La sorcière avait du lui jeter un sort...Dans chacune des ' séquences', il était marié à Ludwig. Et à chaque fois, il souffrait.

La clameur autour de lui l'empêcha d'approfondir ses réflexions. Levant des yeux inquiets et angoissés, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une foule de gens dont le regard était rivé vers un seul et même endroit. La curiosité bien-sûr le gagna. Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il aperçut un échafaud. « Il...Il y a une exécution?! » s'exclama-t-il. Une charrette transportait le condamné. Il portait une cagoule sur la tête. Wilhelm se rapprocha de quelques pas, comme saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment...On fit monter le condamné sur l'échafaud et on lui retira brutalement sa cagoule.

Les yeux de Wilhelm s'écarquillèrent comme si la nausée l'envahissait.

« Al...Alexandre! » C'était bien, lui, portant une chemise blanche, les poings liés, regardant la foule avec des yeux vides... « ALEXANDRE!! » Comme prévu, personne n'entendit Wilhelm.

_« As tu quelque chose à dire avant de mourir, scélérat? »_

Tous se retournèrent. Sur le balcon du palais se trouvant derrière leur dos, le domestique reconnut le prince Louis, magnifique et élégant, et à ses côtés...lui-même! Ou plutôt, le Wilhelm de ce monde! Habillé richement, il se tenait assis près du trône de Louis, des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Quand au prince, un sourire sinistre ornait son visage. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait posé la question mais un ministre à côté du prince.

Alexandre vacilla mais semblait toujours vide. Il leva son regard vers le couple royal.

_« Je suis innocent. Mon bonheur est d'avoir aimé son Altesse Wilhelm. Mon seul crime est de le laisser aux mains d'un tyran tel que le prince Louis. »_

Wilhelm se tourna vivement vers Ludwig. Ses yeux à lui étaient à présent injectés de sang. Il était évident que les paroles d'Alexandre l'avait rendu totalement furieux. Pendant que le condamné gardait toute sa dignité, le futur roi semblait ridiculisé. Il se leva d'un bond de son trône et pointa le doigt vers Alexandre:

_« Exécutez-le, maintenant!! Je vous l'ordonne!! »_

« Non...Non... » Wilhelm ne pouvait pas y croire. Sous le poids de la main du bourreau, Alexandre tomba à genoux et...

« NOOOON!! »

« Wilhelm!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! » entendit-il Louis lui crier, sa panique palpable dans la voix.

Il n'était déjà plus dans ce monde affreux mais de retour dans la forêt, son prince le soutenant par les épaules. Il le repoussa et se tourna vivement vers la sorcière.

« Q-qu'est-ce que c'était? Que m'avez-vous fait? »

Elle souriait.

« Ce sont des visions. Des visions de ce qui pourrait se passer si tu choisis le prince au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre...comme Alexandre... »

Ludwig sembla saisir ce que venait de se passer. Une colère intense, mêle à de l'anxiété, le submergea.

« Quelle image lui as tu montré de moi? » s'adressa -t-il à la sorcière en contrôlant sa voix du mieux qu'il put.

« Rien de ce que tu ne pourrais pas créer. Tout ce qu'il lui a été montré...est susceptible d'arriver à cause de ta personnalité sadique, cruelle, infidèle et possessif. »

« Tu ne lui a pas montré le future?? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. »

Wilhelm arrivait à peine à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Son teint, déjà clair, devenait livide. Il était d'un pale maladif.

« A...Alors...c'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver...» _toute cette souffrance, ce désespoir, cette solitude...ce __chagrin..._

Quand il sentit son prince le tenir par les bras, il fut forcé de le regarder. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse s'inscrivaient sur le visage de Ludwig:

« Écoute moi, Wilhelm! Tout ce que tu as vu n'arrivera pas! Je te l'assure, je te le jure! Nous pouvons éviter que ce que tes visions ont montré se réalise...»

Wilhelm se sentit perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pensait qu'à lui et sa confiance envers le prince était ébranlée.

«...Wilhelm...tu peux faire de moi...un bon roi.»

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'agir pour que vous le deveniez mon prince...mais vous seul...»

« Will! Tu es là! » la voix familière du Chaperon brisa ce moment sinistre. Ils virent arriver d'entre les arbres Lisette, Dorothea et Alexandre, tout trois sur des chevaux.

Elle l'étreignit très fort. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, Wilhelm se dirigea vers Alexandre, le contempla quelques instants et, tendrement, le serra dans ses bras.

Ludwig sentit comme quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

**A suivre...**

Eirina


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**Poucet does not belong to me either.**

**WARNING: OOC.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires! ^_^**

X Chapitre 7 X

« Tu veux t'en aller avec moi? » murmura Alexandre en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille frêle de Wilhelm. Ce dernier sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il cala son nez dans le creux de cou du jeune blond, en inspirant son odeur.

« Je sais que tu me rendrais heureux si je te suivais. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point là. Tu es peut-être l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai rencontré... »

Poucet soupira, ses doigts glissant le long de la chevelure sombre du valet.

Ludwig les regardait, tout comme Lisette, Dorothea et le seconde sorcière en silence. Un silence où se mêlaient respect, gêne et attendrissement pour les deux femmes. Ludwig ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, son visage restait presque de marbre.

Mais au fond...au fond, il avait envie d'exploser. Son cœur était trimballé entre larmes et colère, entre jalousie et fatigue. Il avait toujours su, du plus profond de lui-même, que Wilhelm avait été probablement la personne la plus importante pour lui...ne l'avait -il pas montré à plusieurs reprises, même contre son gré? Wilhelm avait été, depuis son entrée dans sa vie, son égal, le coté pur qui l'empêchait de faire toujours tout et n'importe quoi.

Et maintenant, il se sentait forcé d'admettre que ses sentiments pour lui allaient bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait désiré. C'est pour cela que ça faisait trop mal de voir Wilhelm chérir quelqu'un d'autre sous ses yeux. Il ne voulait rien brusquer mais sa bouche laissa échapper un ultimatum:

« Wilhelm...apparemment, Alexandre te veut. C'est à toi de faire un choix. Mais fais le vite. Il serait inconcevable pour nous de savoir que tu joues avec ses sentiments. »

Le jeune homme brun se retourna vers son futur roi avec un froncement de sourcil, non de colère mais d'inquiétude. Il paraissait évident que ce n'était pas du tout facile pour lui. Son regard croisa celui aussi vert et bleu qu'un lac en un jour de printemps froid du prince.

Ludwig avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge mais ne broncha pas d'un poil. Il laissait le choix à son serviteur...quelque chose qu'il s' était toujours refusé à faire, par peur de le perdre à jamais...

Le regard de Wilhelm revint à Alexandre qui semblait anxieux.

« Je crois que nous aurons une grande discussion et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, » fit Wilhelm avec une immense tristesse. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Pardon, Alexandre... »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excus...?? »

Quand Wilhelm l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout le monde fut pris par la surprise. Ludwig fut le plus touché par cet acte qu'il comparait à une trahison pure. Les poings tremblants comme s'il voulait frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, le prince se retint parce que ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse. Et jamais il ne se montrerait faible, surtout envers quelqu'un, tel qu'Alexandre, qui n'en valait pas la peine.

_Je ne vais pas m'énerver pour un sou à cause de ces deux imbéciles. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter._

Mis à part le fait qu'il avait le cœur brisé parce que Wilhelm avait encore éclaté leur serment en mille morceaux et se laissait toucher par un autre homme, tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde...même si ce sentiment de solitude qu'il avait connu enfant lui revenait aussi lourd qu'un sac de pierre sur les épaules...Wilhelm avait droit au bonheur, non?...Tout le monde connaitrait le bonheur...bien sur tous sauf lui, pauvre prince qui ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, n'était doué que pour se faire haïr, qui perdait un à un tout ceux qui avaient osé l'aimer...

« Il nous fait sa crise, » murmura Dorothéa à Lisette en lui faisant du coude. Le Chaperon se retourna et vit que Ludwig s'était déjà engouffré dans la forêt pour en ressortir. Elle fit un mouvement pour l'appeler mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Pendant leur absence, des choses avaient dû se passer entre Louis et Wilhelm. Ce qui expliquerait qu'en dépit de l'apparente et habituelle froideur du prince, elle pouvait aussi ressentir sa tristesse et sa mélancolie, exactement comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Dorothéa se mit à suivre le jeune homme aux magnifiques cheveux roux les plus célèbres du royaume. Lisette tourna la tête vers Wilhelm qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Alexandre, les deux comme ayant oublié le monde autour d'eux...Elle aussi ressentit de la douleur en voyant celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle vit que la sorcière aux cheveux argentés la regardait et lui souriait comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien, Lisette acquiesça puis tourna les talons pour suivre le prince et Dorothéa...

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu penses que mon fils s'en sortira tout seul? » demanda Amalberga à sa vieille compagne de combat qui trainait avec elle un gros sac. Babette eut le rire des vieilles mémés qui se veulent rassurantes.

« Mais bien sûr, votre Majesté. Votre fils est aussi débrouillard que vous...Rappelez vous quand il était petit... »

« Mh oui enfin, il avait toujours Wilhelm à ses côtés, ce qui explique qu'il a toujours réussi à sauvé sa peau...Bon, tu m'as tout de même convaincue...Retournons au château avant que mon imbécile d'ex-époux ramène des filles de joie dans notre chambre! »

Elles s'éloignèrent de la forêt et les dégâts qu'elles y avaient commis...Sur le chemin du retour, Amalberga contempla le collier au pendantif en forme de femme qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, sans se douter de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait d'avoir faite...

XXXXXXXXXX

La fin de la forêt approchait et se faisait de plus en plus clair. Ludwig était presque ravi de revenir à la civilisation après avoir passé des heures dans ce véritable cauchemar. Mais il souffrait toujours autant: il se souvenait d'une vieille tradition instaurée par l'un de ses ancêtres- Julien le Juste- qui était que les princes- pour faire montre d'humilité-devaient préparer le mariage de leur domestique attitré quand ce dernier aurait trouvé la personne de sa vie...

Ludwig ferma les yeux, en essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir son envie d' hurler à l'injustice...Il n'avait aucune envie de préparer le mariage de Wilhelm et d'Alexandre. Manquerait plus que ça! Qu'ils se débrouillent, il n'allait pas se mettre à genoux pour eux!

Il était d'autant plus furieux et en colère que ces derniers marchaient sur ses pas, se trouvant à quelques mètres en arrière avec Lisette et Dorothéa. Il y avait aussi cette drôle de sorcière qui avait désespérément besoin d'un relooking express.

L'attitude de Wilhelm l'agaçait aussi, elle faisait bouillir son sang. Il se comportait comme une pauvre jeune fille gâtée qui avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps après qu'on lui ai tiré les cheveux et qui était enfin soulagé grâce à son héros.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Lou tu es enfin de retour! » s'écria Amalberga avec joie, assise telle la déesse de la guerre sur son trône. Il chercha des yeux son père, et le vit tremblant de peur comme une feuille en regardant sa femme,en train de se dissimuler derrière un long rideau de velours rouge. _Mon Dieu, j'espère ne pas finir comme lui._ Il aperçut aussi Julius qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux de merlan frits.

« Oui, mère. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin de repos... »

« Attends, tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé? »

Ludwig, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers l'une des portes qui menait à sa chambre, s'arrêta net même si son regard était rivé vers le sol.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter, » fit-il après un court silence. « Appelez moi pour le diner. »

Et il s'en alla.

Wilhelm le suivait des yeux, l'inquiétude clairement inscrite sur son visage trop expressif._ Il faut que je lui dise...que c'est lui que j'ai choisi..._Alexandre lui caressa l'épaule. Lisette et les deux sorcières restèrent muettes.

Amalberga se tourna alors vers l'assistance qui avaient été témoins de la scène, les sourcils levés tant elle était stupéfaite.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui lui arrive? » elle avait des doutes, mais jouer l'ingénue lui plaisait bien aussi. Sa panthère ronronna doucement à ses pieds...

« Eh bien... » commença Wilhelm qui se sentait responsable. La reine le fixa du regard, jouant avec les colliers autour de son cou. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention d'Alexandre qui écarquilla des yeux.

« Excusez moi mais où avez vous trouvé ce bijou? » s'enquit-il d'une voix bien tremblante. Lisette, Dorothéa et la deuxième sorcière commencèrent à comprendre son désarroi. Amalberga, complètement à côté de la plaque, continuait à faire rouler le pendentif en forme de femme entre ses doigts.

« Ça?...Je l'ai ramassé au bord de la forêt, celle que personne ne fréquente, et d'ailleurs j'ignore pourquoi... »

Quand elle se rendit que tout le monde gardait un silence de mort, et avaient les yeux aussi gros et ronds que la lune, elle finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait, alors, vraiment pas du tout.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas c'est ça? »

« Il ne fallait pas déplacer ce collier, Majesté, encore moins l'emporter, » répondit Alexandre devenu aussi pale qu'un linge. « Il constituait avec des autres colliers une barrière de protection qui empêchait mes frères de sortir de cette forêt et commettre du mal... »

« Vos frères? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? »

« Ce sont des loups garous. Et mis à part moi même, cette sorcière et ces colliers, rien ne les empêche de tuer. »

.

.

.

« Oups. »

Pile à ce moment-là, comme pour renforcer l'atmosphère sinistre qui venait de s'installer, un cri strident parvint à leur oreilles. Julius courut à la fenêtre, et de nouveaux cris d'effroi s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« Il y a tout le monde qui court! » expliqua t-il. « Les gardes sont en train de tirer sur quelque chose! On dirait des loups! Des loups géants!»

« Oh non...» murmura Alexandre. Il saisit son fusil. Sa sorcière lui serra l'épaule comme pour le rassurer:

«Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons les arrêter.»

Quand il sentit la main de Chaperon autour de sa taille, il se mit à froncer des sourcils malgré le fait que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle le remarqua et roula des yeux:

« Je vais juste vous prendre des balles d'argent! Je n'ai pas oublié que ce sont vos frères! »

Alexandre ouvrit la fenêtre en volée et cria:

« Arrêtez, ne faites pas de mal à la population! Retenez vous! »

Les loups garous levèrent le tête en sa direction, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, peut-être surpris de sa présence. Mais l'un d'eux détourna les yeux quand une petite fille apparut dans son champs de vision...Son instinct animal revint.

« Aucun loup ne devrait manger les enfants! » s'écria Lisette dont les souvenirs de son enfance revinrent à la surface comme des blessures inoubliables. Elle tira sur le loup qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Les autres se mirent à hurler de rage, ce qui glaça le sang de tout le monde. Ils abattirent les portes du château.

« Ils se dirigent vers nous! Mettez à l'abri tout ceux que vous pouvez! »

Tout d'un coup, Hansel et Gretel firent leur apparition en entrant par une porte dérobée, le visage pâli. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que tous étaient au courant de la situation, pas la peine de leur raconter quoique ce soit. Julius se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous saignez! »

« Un des loups nous a attaqués mais nous avons pu nous défendre! »

De gros fracas assourdissants retentirent à travers tout le château, ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches, preuve de l'avancée des loups. Des frissons d'horreur leur parcourut l'échine. Même la courageuse Amalberga sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ils reculèrent de la porte d'entrée principale et les sorcières la bloquèrent avec leur magie. Quand elle se mit à bouger comme si mille vents soufflaient dessus, ils comprirent que les monstres essayaient de la fracasser pour pouvoir entrer. Mais apparemment, les sorcières avaient réussi un tour de force incroyable.

Les bruits de coups cessèrent presque en même temps puis soudain, on entendit les loups garous s'éloigner...

« Ils se dirigent là haut, il me semble, » fit Dorothéa qui tendait l'oreille de façon attentive.

Le visage de Wilhelm blanchit comme sil allait vomir. Une peur atroce avait pris possession de son corps.

« Le prince Louis est dans sa chambre! »

Sans réfléchir deux fois, il courut vers une autre porte et grimpa les escaliers deux par deux. Il ne risquait rien, il avait le collier...Bientôt, il aperçut les bêtes qui cherchaient la chambre du prince.

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit? » se demanda Ludwig alors qu'il était en train de se changer. Des cris, des portes qui éclataient en morceaux, des bruits de verres et de porcelaines résonnaient comme une symphonie d'enfer. Le jeune héritier à la couronne se décida à aller voir, ouvrant ses portes.

Un loup aussi grand qu'un géant se tenait devant lui...cinq autres survolaient les escaliers juste derrière...S'il pouvait poser un mot sur l'expression de l'animal, Ludwig aurait dit qu'il souriait de satisfaction. Okay, ils allaient faire un bon repas de lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était senti dans une telle merde.

« Mon prince, éloignez vous!! Vite! »

Entendre la voix de Wilhelm fit naitre un sentiment mitigé en lui. Il ne fit pourtant pas prier deux fois et recula aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Wilhelm réussit à éloigner la plupart des loups en brandissant son collier devant lui. Il dévala les escaliers.

Le loup qui se tenait devant Ludwig lui asséna un coup avant même qu'il put faire un pas de plus en arrière, Wilhelm devint encore plus blême quand il vit son prince projeter dans les airs, contre un mur. La rage l'envahit tandis qu'il écartait le loup coupable. Ce dernier se mit à gémir, s'agenouillant presque devant Wilhelm. Il semblait que plus sa colère était grande, plus le collier manifestait de son pouvoir. Les autres, guidés par la sorcière aux cheveux d'argent montaient les escaliers en trombe afin de les rejoindre.

Wilhelm rattrapa vite l'espace qui le séparait de son prince. Tombant à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras, le souffle haleté et rapide.

« Ludwig!! Réveillez vous!! »

Le jeune noble le fixait avec des yeux remplis de stupéfaction comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce que Wilhelm le secouait? Pourquoi est-ce que ses larmes coulaient? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait avec ses yeux remplis d'effroi et de panique?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit?...Ne devrait-il pas être heureux...? Je parie qu'il s'est encore fourré dans je ne sais quel problème, alors qu'il ne me sert plus...Bon à rien...idiot...tous des idiots...je préfère me casser d'ici...ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi...Wilhelm sera très heureux...sans moi..._

Tout devint noir pour lui.

Wilhelm crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte que celui du prince ne répondait plus à ses battements. Le cœur de Louis s'était doucement éteint.

**A suivre...**

Eirina


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**WARNING: OOC. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'avais déjà tout en tête mais ça m'a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour écrire un truc, je suis super occupée en plus XD Enfin bref, une fois que cette fic sera fini, j'aimerais en écrire une autre avec des éléments plus sérieux, avec tous les bouquins sur l'histoire et les biographies que j'ai ingurgité, j'ai eu quelques idées. Ou encore un truc humouristique comme l'histoire originale joue à fond avec ça. Merci encore pour votre soutien!**

X Chapitre 8 X

" LOUIS!! NON!! REVEILLEZ VOUS!!! »  
« Mais arrête de le secouer sombre idiot, où tu vas vraiment finir par le tuer!! » s'écria la sorcière en tenant l'agonisant Wilhelm par les épaules. Elle se sentait si coupable de tout ce bazar qu'elle en venait même à insulter le pauvre serviteur. Lisette la fusilla du regard.  
« Il vient de perdre son...amant et vous ne ressentez aucune pitié!! »  
« Bien sûr que si et j'entends bien réparer ma faute! Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il arrête de secouer le prince de cette manière, il va lui faire plus de mal que les loups ici! »  
Elle pointa son doigt vers la cage en fer dans laquelle les frères d'Alexandre avait été enfermés. La reine Amalberga ainsi que le vieux roi avaient une folle envie de les éliminer. Oui, même le vieux roi. La reine avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de jeter sur eux, et pour une fois, on se demandait qui était les plus dangereux.

Jamais le visage d'Alexandre n'avait été aussi pâle. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer pour que le prince Ludwig revienne à la vie.  
« Que doit-on faire? » demanda alors Wilhelm, en hoquetant. Il tenait serré entre ses bras Ludwig. Ses larmes avaient tachées ses joues. La sorcière devint froide et distante. Néanmoins elle fit apparaître au dessus de sa paume levée au ciel une hache.  
« C'est simple. » elle se tourna ensuite vers Alexandre qui ne disait rien, puisqu'impuissant à la situation mais des larmes menaçaient de couler...le visage de la sorcière s'assombrit aussi.  
« Pardon, Alexandre. Tout est de ma faute. » Il secoua la tête.  
« Non, il faut le faire. Allez-y. »  
« Très bien. Wilhelm, lève toi, s'il te plait. »  
Tremblant comme une feuille au vent, le serviteur obéit. On déposa le corps de Ludwig sur le lit. Wilhelm ne pouvait le quitter des yeux même quand la sorcière lui fourra les mains avec la hache.  
« Bien...Il y a bien un moyen de faire revenir Ludwig, » fit elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux mais sa nervosité s'accrut « il suffit que celui qui lui as porté le coup de griffes fatal meure sous le coup de celui qui aime tendrement l'être tué. En gros, comme tu es l'amant et le véritable amour du prince Louis, il faut que tu supprimes le loup coupable du crime pour que ton prince revienne parmi nous. »

Dorothea, bien que bouleversée par la mort de Ludwig, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un cynique « Ah, la force de l'amour, hein? »  
« Dorothea, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rire!! » réplique vivement Lisette.  
« Je ne me moque pas, c'est l'appellation d'un sort de sorcière ancestrale. C'est aussi l'un des plus douloureux aussi, puisqu'il requiert au cri me. »

Les mains de Wilhelm tremblaient avec une telle violence qu'il fit presque tomber la hache.

_Je dois tuer le loup garou...pour que Louis soit ressuscité...cela veut dire que je_ _dois...éliminer l'un des frères d'Alexandre...Alexandre..._

Il leva promptement la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui l'avait si bien traité. Une atmosphère de plomb s'était installé dans la chambre. Alexandre sourit tristement, les épaules qui tombaient comme s'il ne pouvait plus faire face à de tels évènements.  
« Ne pense pas à moi, Wilhelm. Sinon, l'homme que tu aimes s'en ira pour toujours. »  
« Je suis désolé... »  
« Moi aussi. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. »  
« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen? »  
« Non, » répondit la sorcière de façon catégorique. « C'est le seul. Et le temps presse. »

Wilhelm passa la bras autour du cou d 'Alexandre. Ce dernier laissa ses larmes couler en deux flots abondants mais en silence. Que pouvait-il faire? Rien.

Le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers le corps de Ludwig. En voyant ses yeux fermés et l'énorme tâche rouge sur ses vêtements...il se sentit conforté dans sa résolution.

La sorcière aux cheveux gris, aidé de Dorothea, ouvrait la cage. Des filets d'argent magiques retenaient tous les loups garous à l'arrière. Le coupable, le plus grand, se vit obligé d'avancer même s'il protestait. Alexandre n'eut pas la force de regarder, il se détourna. Dorothea et l'autre sorcière le tenaient par des cordes d'argent.

Wilhelm le fixa courageusement du regard, en levant la hache au fur et à mesure que sa détermination grandit puis...

...

« Réveille toi, dépêche toi! Je ne veux pas avoir fait ça pour rien!! » suppliait Wilhelm en étreignant son prince contre son cœur. Il était heureux qu'Alexandre fusse sorti de la chambre avec le cad avre de son frère. Dieu seul savait à quel point il devait pleurer et en vouloir à Wilhelm.  
Les autres aussi se retrouvaient autour du lit, attendant ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cils du prince.  
« Et s'il ne se réveillait pas? » fit Lisette.  
« Je dégomme toute la fraternité de loups-garous puis cette sorcière dans ce cas-là, » répliqua Amalberga aussi sèche qu'un désert.  
« Normalement, cela marche toujours. Wilhelm a bien t ué ce loup-garou, » dit Dorothea en s'asseyant au pied du lit.  
« J'ai tué le frère d'Al... »  
« Tu n'es pas un meu rtrier, okay? »  
« C'est quand même un cri me, » renifla-t-il. « Tuer cette bête... »  
« Et alors? C'est un animal. Bien des siècles avant toi, des hommes ont pourchassé les loups garous. Combien ont été tués sous la main des gens de ton espèce? Beaucoup. Et parfois sans raison, et avec bien plus de cruauté que tu ne l'imagines. Toi, tu l'as fait pour sauver l'ho mme que tu aimais qui s'est fait tu é par ces créatures. »  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse... »  
« Alors, tu veux être vu comme un meurtrier alors que moi, Dorothea, je ne te considère pas comme un...? »  
« Je...je suis... »  
« Ben vas y crie le, si ça peut te débarrasser de ta colère! »  
« Tais toi, Dorothea! »  
« Tu en es un ou pas? »  
« Okay!! JE SUIS UN M... »

BAAAFFF!!  
« ça va pas de hurler dans mon oreille alors que je refaisais paisiblement le chemin vers la vie, pauvre idiot!! »  
« Prince Ludwig!! »

Louis se redressa sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. Malgré la bosse qui avait poussé sur sa tête, Wilhelm semblait rayonner comme un soleil d'été. Amalberga, ainsi que Julius s'étaient jeté dans ses bras, fous de joie. Un immense soulagement s'était emparé de tout le monde. Le cauchemar semblait enfin terminer!! Lisette et les autres sourirent tous, ayant appris à ne pas voir que le mauvais côté de Ludwig avec le temps.

Le prince, quoique très embarrassé et énervé, ne put empêcher ce sentiment de soulagement l'envahir de tout son être. Il en avait presque des frissons...Il avait goûté à la mort, à la réalité de ne peut-être jamais revoir les siens, son royaume, Wilhelm. Et dire qu'il avait eu ce désir égoïste de le laisser seul, derrière lui. Son valet tenait à lui ; avec ses larmes, de joie, probablement, ne le montrait-il pas assez ?

Quand sa mère eut fini de l'ét ouffer par des baisers et que Julius eut desserré son étreinte (d'habitude très radin de câlins, le plus beau prince du royaume décida de les laisser faire), Louis toucha l'endroit d'où il avait été blessé, et constata, respirant bien, que tout avait disparu. Wilhelm, comme à l'accoutumée, s'enquit de sa forme:  
« Allez vous bien, mon prince? »  
« ...Que s'est-il exactement passé...? »

On dut tout lui raconter, et c'est Lisette qui y mit la main à la pâte pour tous. Lentement, l'héritier au trône du pays le plus chahuteur acquiesça. Son regard glacé -mais animé d'une lueur étrange et inhabituelle chez lui- se posa sur la silhouette frêle de Wilhelm. Les témoins de la scène, inquiets – et la contenance de Louis donnait tout à l'être- s'attendaient à une réprimande de sa part. Mais, un sourire gracieux comme une rose s'épanouissant au soleil vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

Wilhelm crut que le monde avait disparu autour de lui, alors que son cœur battait à une allure si folle qu'elle en parut presque douloureuse. Jamais n'avait-il vu un visage aussi resplendissant de beauté que celui de son maître. Et cette lueur dans ces yeux, c'était la gratitude et le bonheur mêlés qui entouraient l'esprit de Ludwig. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur son lit à baldaquin, dit d'une voix douce et cristalline:  
« Il y a bien peu de temps j'avais réveillé une princesse endormie depuis des décennies par un simple baiser, malgré toutes les épreuves que j'avais pu rencontrer sur mon chemin. Les contes de fées donnent toujours le prince comme le héros dans la tragédie. Cette fois ce fut un valet qui m'a sauvé, moi...Il t'a fallu abattre ce qui était cher à l'un de tes amis pour me secourir. »

Après un petit silence, il fit, en évitant presque son regard:  
« Je te rends ta liberté. Tu n'es plus mon valet et ne le seras plus jamais. »

Un balbutiement presque imperceptible s'échappa de la bouche de Wilhelm, ses yeux écarquillant plusieurs fois. Ludwig ajouta alors:  
« Vas-y, va-t-en. Prends toutes tes affaires et poursuis ton chemin. Tu as le droit à cette part de bonheur duquel je t'ai si longtemps privé. »  
Comme le beau brun restait abasourdi, sans aucune parole à articuler, il dit:  
« Dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je redevienne un gros c on. »

Mais les longs cheveux de Wilhelm s'agitèrent quand il secoua la tête:

" N-Non...je...je veux rester auprès de vous...J'ai fait serment de ne jamais me séparer de vous..."

La surprise figea les traits du visage de Louis.

" Il m'a paru que tu voulais rester avec Alexandre. Sous mes yeux, tu l'as embrassé."

" Je...En fait, c'était un baiser d'adieu. Rien de plus. Je m'apprêtais à vous dire que c'est vous que je choisissais. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, j'ai bien cru que ça n'arriverait jamais."

Malgré le manque de sourire sur les lêvres de Ludwig, tous auraient pu dire que son regard aux couleurs froides s'étaient adouci. Considérablement. Sans même tourner la tête vers les autres, il dit:

" J'aimerais parler avec Wilhelm, seul à seul, s'il vous plait."

D'abord surpris, leur famille et amis quittèrent presque un à un la salle. Le vieux roi marmonna dans sa barbe: Encore un qui va nous ramener un ro turier...

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de crosse sur la tête. _Merci maman_, pensa Louis.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

" Wilhelm..."

Le valet fut légèrement décontenancé quand la main douce, et enfin chaude du prince glissa dans sa chevelure.

XXXXX

Il regarda Alexandre avec affection, tristesse et soulagement. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bord de sa chemise.

" On se dit aurevoir."

Le blond acquiesça.

" Oui. Enfin, on se dit aurevoir."

" Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...et pardon."

Alexandre fit un pas en avant quand il vit le regard de Wilhelm sincèrement désolé s'humidifier mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Il fit juste non de la tête:

" Tu as dû faire un choix et je respecte ça. Même si je n'aurais probablement jamais vécu tout cela si je ne t'avais pas connu." Wilhelm sembla tout inquièt, soudainement; alors Alexandre ajouta: " Mais je ne regrette...rien. Au moins, je sais ce qu'être amoureux signifie...Quand même, j'espère que tu seras véritablement heureux avec Louis."

Ces mots, dits sur un ton sombre, qui n'était absolument pas de la jalousie, fit frissoner Wilhelm. Qu'avait-il voulu dire?il n'eut pas le temps de recevoir une réponse, Alexandre s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main. Il l'effleura d'un bref baiser.

" Aurevoir."

Quand Alexandre quitta la cour du château, quelque chose fit penser à Wilhelm qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

" Comment vas-tu?"

Il se retourna et un prince aux cheveux de feu lui souriait.

A suivre...

Eirina


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LUDWIG KAKUMEI**

**It belongs to Kaori Yuki. This fic is a fan project, I'm not making any money with it.**

**WARNING: OOC. Louis X Wilhelm.**

CHAPITRE 9

Tout avait commencé comme un conte de fées pour lui jusqu'à que petit à petit, tout se transforme en un drôle de rêve. Les fées qui s'étaient perchées au dessus de sa tête brune semblaient soudainement s'être envolées...

Wilhelm avala sa salive, se demandant, effrayé ce qui se passait. Le mariage avait tellement été magnifique qu'il avait eu peine à croire que tout avait été organisé en son honneur. Lui si peu habitué aux compliments voyaient même les plus hauts dignitaires du pays se courber devant lui. On l'avait habillé d'une superbe tenue blanche à écharpe bleue, assortie à celle de Louis.

Ses amis avaient été là, sauf Alexandre. Bien qu'un peu attristé par cette absence, le valet ne lui en avait pas voulu. Alexandre et Louis ne s'aimaient pas, il allait falloir accepter ce fait.

Or, depuis la soirée du mariage, son prince ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la moindre parole. Ils avait dansé ensemble, main dans la main, poitrine contre poitrine...mais pas un baiser, où un seul, si sec sur le front! Comprenant le sérieux et même le solennel de cette cérémonie, Wilhelm s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus...chaleureux, tout de même. Tout le monde connaissait la nature chaude et empressé de l'héritier pour qui sexe rimait avec sport national.

Non, rien.

« Peut-être qu'il regrette déjà...d'être marié à un homme... » Pour Will, cela ne pouvait qu'être la raison la plus logique.

Le soir de la lune de miel, le prince s'était endormi, sans même l'avoir effleuré, comme s'il ne se trouvait personne à ses côtés. Un peu décontenancé, quoique un peu soulagé, Wilhelm avait rejoint le pays des rêves peu après son mari. Il l'avait regardé longtemps, ses longs cheveux rouge sang tachant sa chemise de flanelle blanche. Son profil était si parfait que Wilhelm aurait voulu se pencher et l'embrasser mais il craignait qu'un poing ne lui atterrisse sur le visage. Alors, il plongea sa joue gauche dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

« Réveille toi, goujat. »

Une caresse le long de son visage réveilla le jeune homme brun. Quand il leva des paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, une face d'ange le fixait avec tendresse. Et il aperçut la bague en argent qu'il avait glissé au doigt gauche, le jour précédent.

« Alors, bien dormi? » demanda Louis. Il souleva un genoux de Wilhelm et glissa sa main sur la cuisse. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une poudre rose vif semblait s'être répandu sur les joues de l'ancien valet.

« Oui, merci, » réussit-il à articuler. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise...et d'excitation, quand Ludwig s'allongea carrément sur lui, unissant leur battement de cœurs. Il était aussi dure que lui-même. « Et vous...? »

« Ne me vouvoie plus. À présent, ce sera 'tu'. On va devenir très intime avec l'un et l'autre. Alors, autant commencer dés maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Wilhelm acquiesça.

« Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, je...Aah!!»

Ce son guttural était sorti tout seul quand le prince s'était mis à se frotter contre lui.

« Mais qui fera le rôle de la femme?» demanda soudain Louis avec malice. Son timide époux le voyait venir. « Tout le monde sait que le future roi, celui qui gouverne tous, ne peut se poser en soumis. Es-tu d'accord avec moi?»

Ah, de ce point de vue-là...Louis n'était pas aussi différent d'Alexandre. Lui aussi l'avait traité comme la femelle dans le couple. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont TOUS à me voir comme ça? Est-ce qu'il sont tous oublié que j'avais un truc entre les deux jambes?_ Il eut un rire nerveux quand il répondit à son mari:

« Euh...Que diriez vous...si nous inversions de temps en temps les rôles? J'y vois un principe d'égalité, moi, ah ah ah...euh, si vous voulez, les lundis et les mardis...et aussi le week-end, vous pouvez me _prendre_...et moi, je...»

En voyant le sourcil fin de son prince se lever de plus en plus haut, Wilhelm comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Cependant, il avait de la ressource.

« Tu crois que je vais faire ce genre de concessions? »

« Eh bien...dans ce cas là...vous n'êtes pas meilleur qu'Alexandre, votre Altesse. Lui, même s'il s'était proposé en domineur permanent, il aurait tout de suite accepté d'échanger les rôles...eh eh. »

« C'est bon, sale garce, tu as gagné. »

Le sourire de triomphe disparut promptement du visage de Wilhelm quand Ludwig se leva, laissant un froid désagréable l'envahir.

« Bon, tu es quand même toujours mon domestique. Donc va nous préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dépêche-toi parce que Dorothea voulait nous offrir son cadeau de mariage. »

Et sans plus tarder, en chantonnant presque gaiement, Louis se faufila dans la salle de bain.

XX

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Dorothea? »

« Rien que mon présent pour vous deux, idiot! » elle retenait à grande peine ses larmes- Booouh, mon prince épouse quelqu'un d'autre!!- et avait failli plusieurs fois se moucher dans la cape rouge de Lisette, dégoutée.

« Une coupe remplie d'eau? » constata alors Ludwig avec scepticisme. « Euh, okay, ça va nous être d'une grande utilité, comme toutes tes inventions. »

« Ce n'est pas une coupe comme les autres mon prince! Je me suis dit que...comme vous avez déjà beaucoup voyagé, dans ce monde là...il serait temps de vous laisser voyager...ailleurs."

Le prince Louis était tout ouïe, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine. Wilhelm, quand à lui, émit un son de doute. Il se rapprocha de son époux, mal à l'aise.

« Cette coupe vous permettra de voyager...dans ce qu'on appelle la planète Terre du XXIème siècle. C'est ce que je vous offre pour votre lune de miel. L'endroit dans lequel vous vous rendrez a été choisi par mes soins. Normalement vous ne devriez pas être déçus. »

Quand elle vit que Ludwig s'approchait de la coupe d'argent, et Wilhelm qui essayait de le retenir en arrière, Dorothea leur demanda s'ils étaient enfin prêts. Le beau roux acquiesça et passa le bras autour des épaules du brun.

« Arrête d'avoir peur, tu sais bien que je suis là. »

« Oui...Mais, et si jamais nous étions coincés? Vous savez pertinemment bien que les engins de Dorothea ne fonctionnent jamais assez bien? Ils sont défectueux à...80 pour cent. Je ne suis pas tenté d'essayer... »

« Oh, vraiment? Alors tu peux toujours me laisser draguer de belles femmes à ta place? » fit le prince d'un ton fort sarcastique. « Si tu crois que je vais rien faire pendant ma lune de miel, tu te trompes, mon cher Wilhelm. »

Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire '_ J'ai besoin de se xe et avec toi.'_

Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines brunes mais déterminé à devenir le seul dans le cœur de son homme, Wilhelm hocha la tête et glissa la main dans celle tendue de son époux. Lisette lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue et lui murmura « bonne chance » avant de lui donner une petite batte ( « au cas où cet imbécile de prince te trompe, Will » ajouta-t-elle discrètement.)

Il émit un rire embarrassé vite tût quand Dorothea prit les deux hommes par les épaules et se mit à compter:

« A la une, à la deux et à la trois! »

Un tourbillon hallucinant se dessina dans la coupe et le moment d'après...ils furent aspirés à l'intérieur dans la coupe.

XX

Comme de vulgaires sacs à patates, les deux hommes atterrirent sur un immense lit recouvert de draps de satin et mousseline blancs.

« Wilhelm, où te trouves tu? » demanda Ludwig en regardant, curieux à gauche et à droite.

« Aïe, mon prince...Vous êtes assis sur moi! »

Ludwig cligna des yeux et regarda en bas. En effet, son valet se trouvait coincé sous son royal postérieur. « Ah, pardon. » Il se leva et permit enfin à Wilhelm de s'asseoir. Ils se trouvaient apparemment dans une chambre. Vaste chambre. Tapissée de blanc, aux fenêtres encadrées de dorure et d'argent, de longs rideaux les ornant, trois sofas identiques dispersés dans la salle, une table immense, quatre consoles surchargées de vases couleur ivoire, deux grosses armoires de bois blanc, et deux portes, la chambre était, à ne pas en douter, d'un confort sans pareille. Des fleurs, posées un peu partout, parfumaient chaque recoin. On avait mis un repas magnifique sur la table.

« C'est donc ici qu'elle nous envoie » dit Ludwig d'une voix trainante. « Plutôt sympathique. Qu'en penses-tu, serviteur? »

« ...Vous avez raison. »

« Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer... »

« Mais si vous m'appelez serviteur, je me sentirai bien obligé de continuer à vous vouvoyer... »

« Okay, mon cher et tendre Wilhelm. Alors, c'est beaucoup mieux? »

Au sourire ému de son mari, Louis roula des yeux mais sentit le sang teindre ses joues en rouge vif.

« Débile. »

Il jeta les yeux par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. A peine quelques lumières éclairaient les rues. Puis, ils se tourna vers la table de chevet.

_Guide à l'intention des deux jeunes mariés. _

Louis attrapa le petit livret et se mit à le lire, avec Wilhelm, penché au dessus de son épaule.

« C'est de Dorothéa. Elle dit que nous n'avons pas à craindre de nous perdre. Nous sommes arrivés dans un pays nommé...'la France' et elle nous a laissé un parcours à faire dans la capitale Paris, en limousine. Une sorte de grosse voiture, à ce qu'elle nous écrit. Pour revenir, nous n'aura qu'à nous placer devant un miroir et répéter trois fois ' Retournons chez nous.' Ça paraît simple comme dire bonjour. »

Ludwig secoua légèrement la tête, plutôt satisfait. Il referma le livret, le reposa sur la table de chevet. Un bruit bizarre remplit les airs. Le prince se tourna vers son valet qui était aussi rose qu'une fleur, et se grattait les cheveux:

« Désolé, j'ai faim...je... Mon ventre gargouille.»

Ah oui, il avait oublié qu'il avait mangé la moitié du repas de son domestique ce matin.

« Très bien, allons diner, la table est dressée pour nous! »

Ils sautèrent du lit afin de se restaurer, et bien que l'aspect des mets ne fut pas trop différent de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu, le goût était d'une autre saveur. Wilhelm se régalait, enchanté.

« C'est délicieux »

« En effet, tu me prépareras cela en rentrant chez nous. »

Wilhelm se demandait vraiment si ce mariage changerait quelque chose au caractère beaucoup trop trempé du prince. Après le repas, Ludwig se dirigea vers l'une des portes et l'ouvrit, aussi curieux e impatient qu'un gamin. C'était une salle de bain géante avec deux bassins géants. La classe. Des savons aux senteurs paradisiaques ainsi que d 'épaisses serviettes se trouvaient à leur disposition sur un banc.

« Bon, une petite baignade me ferait du bien, » il pénétra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla en deux secondes, et glissa dans l'eau chaude avec délice.

« Wilhelm, tu bouges tes fesses, manant?! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Le brun le suivit peu après. Après tout ce stress, ils avaient bien besoin de se relaxer. Wilhelm s'adossa contre l'un des murs du bassin, sa tête au bord, les yeux clos. C'était parfait. Tout d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise, et se trouva nez à nez avec un Ludwig prédateur, les yeux rivés sur lui, son corps tout près du sien.

Sans rien n'ajouter de plus, Ludwig avança ses lèvres contre celles de Wilhelm et un baiser langoureux commença entre les deux. Naturellement, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais enlaça son amoureux et une nuit douce et torride à la fois commença pour les deux...

XX

« Regarde, comme elle est bien faite, il en faudrait des comme ça pour notre royaume, » commenta Ludwig en regardant de belles danseuses se déhancher avec une grâce parfaite sur une chanson au rythme saccadé. Pour la suite de leur voyage de noce, ils avaient décidé de se rendre à différents cabarets de la ville. Beaucoup les dévisageaient avec curiosité, se demandant s'ils s'agissaient d'hommes où de femmes à premières vues. Bientôt de nombreuses demoiselles commencèrent à tourner autours du beau Ludwig, ce dernier semblant totalement subjugué.

Ce soir-là, dans une boite de nuit un peu glauque, Louis se laissait envouter par quatre femmes différentes à la fois, délaissant son époux. Wilhelm soupirait tristement, accoudé au bar, et en remuant de temps en temps les glaçons de son verre rempli d'une boisson verte. Que son mariage était triste...Des doutes surgissaient sur les véritables sentiments de son prince.

« Que fais-tu là, à ronchonner tout seul dans ton coin? » s'enquit une personne à sa droite. Wilhelm, morose, lui jeta un peine un coup d'œil, trop absorbé dans ses songes.

« Rien, je... »

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose, et il tourna prestement la tête vers cette personne inconnue. Son visage se vida de son sang.

« Al...Alexandre... »

Un grand jeune homme blond, mais aux cheveux courts, cette fois-ci, aux doux yeux bleus et caressants, à la peau de pêche et habillé de façon élégante, se tenait à ses côtés.

« Tu me reconnais...J'ai déjà eu l'impression de te connaître, » fit le jeune homme blond, souriant mais un peu surpris, tout de même. Son regard restait fixé sur un Wilhelm abasourdi.

« Je...tu es...Alexandre? »

« C'est bien mon nom, en effet. Je me demande d'où tu le sors, et je devrais trouver ça un peu flippant mais...je suis content d'abréger les salutations. Et toi? Wilfried? T'as une jolie tête à porter un prénom comme celui-là. »

« Non..c'est...Wilhelm. »

Alexandre parut stupéfait. Ils restèrent silencieux, le souffle presque coupé, à se dévisager.

« On ne se serait pas connus quelque part?» fit alors le blond, les mains tremblantes. Wilhelm aurait voulu dire 'oui' mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire. Non.

« Non... »

« Peut-être dans une autre vie, alors » plaisanta Alexandre en riant un peu, sans se rendre compte des secousses qu'il avait provoqué chez Wilhelm. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être aussi amusé que lui avant de le questionner encore:

« Eum...tu es venu tout seul? »

« Non, avec une amie. Tout le monde nous croit ensemble mais c'est juste que c'est ma plus proche amie, sinon, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Il montra d'un mouvement du menton une jeune femme qui dansait avec un homme bourré de l'autre côté de la salle. Les yeux de Wilhelm manquèrent presque de sortir de leurs orbites. Il reconnut immédiatement la sorcière aux cheveux d'argent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?_

« J'adore cette chanson,» fit soudainement Alexandre, un sourire béant sur le visage. Une musique lente et douce remplit les airs de ses sons alanguis. Wilhelm fronça des sourcils:

« Ah bon? C'est ... »

« C'est un slow, vous venez... »

« Attendez, je... »

Il lança un regard vers son mari. Louis se divertissait comme un fou. _Bon_.

Au milieu de la piste, ses bras se retrouvèrent autour du cou d'Alexandre, son corps contre le sien et tous deux commencèrent à se mouvoir. Alexandre, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire avec un 'inconnu', posa sa tête contre celle de Wilhelm qui dut poser la sienne contre son épaule.

D'abord décontenancé, il finit par trouver cela naturel et très agréable. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la présence d' Alexandre. Il avait exactement la même odeur. Il lui avait manqué. Dans son monde, cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus...

« Je récupère mon mari, s'il vous plait »,fit tout d'un coup une troisième personne de façon sèche. Wilhelm ouvrit promptement les yeux quand quelqu'un le tira à un autre corps. Ludwig. Ce dernier regarda Alexandre avec des éclairs dans les yeux, ses mains serrant fermement la taille du brun. Alexandre fut d'abord surpris avant qu'une expression froide ne s'empara de son visage d'ange.

« Oh, je ne savais pas... »

« C'est mon époux, » répondit alors, Wilhelm un peu honteux. « Louis. Louis, je te présente...Alexandre... »

« Oui, il me semblait bien avoir vu cette tronche quelque part. »

« Je vous demande pardon? Tronche? »

« Ah ah, les garçons! Et si on ne se chamaillait pas et qu'on profitait de la fête? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Hein? Alexandre, merci pour le slau, je ... »

« Le slow. »

« Okay, le slow. Je... »

Il détourna les yeux et avec Louis, alla danser ailleurs dans la salle.

« Alors, comme ça tu me trompes déjà, » murmura Louis, collé contre Wilhelm.

« Qu'est ce que je peux dire de toi? Toi qui danses avec dix femmes différentes. »

« Ne fais pas la tête. Tu sais très bien qu'elles ne sont rien pour moi. Rien du tout. Quant à toi, si tu veux mon avis, tu avais l'air très proche de lui. »

« C'est un ami, c'est tout. Et j'ignore ce qu'il fait ici. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. » Il poussa un soupir quand Ludwig caressa son cou d'un baiser. Il lui rendit un baiser sur les cheveux.

« Tu veux connaître la vérité? » demanda alors le prince.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien...Dorothea m'a confié il y a quelques semaines qu'Alexandre ne supportait plus de vivre dans notre monde. Sa sorcière se sentait si mal pour lui, qu'elle lui a effacé une partie de sa mémoire et envoyé ici. Avec ses frères. Tu les vois, les mecs qui picolent, là-bas? Ce sont eux. Il reconstruisent leur vie, ensemble. Et ils ne sont plus loups-garous. »

« Mais comment c'est possible? Ils ne devraient pas être morts, en fait? »

« Oui. Mais elle et Dorothea ont employé une magie plus forte qu'on ne pourrait le croire. En contre-partie, sa sorcière aux cheveux d'argent ne vivra pas longtemps. »

Avant que le chagrin n'envahisse Wilhelm, Ludwig l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il le serra fort contre lui et lui dit, ensuite:

« Rentrons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Alexandre. Il ne sera pas malheureux. On me l'a assuré. Et si tu veux vraiment le revoir, tu pourras utiliser la coupe magique. Elle pourra t'emmener ici autant que tu le voudras. »

Dans ces mots, prononcés avec une certaine pudeur, Wilhelm reconnut la générosité du prince et n'eut plus de doute sur ses sentiments. Un sourire sincère de sa part envoya ses incertitudes et ses peurs en enfer et il ne se réjouissait plus qu'à l'idée d'avoir choisi la bonne personne.

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour chez eux.

Louis médita longtemps sur ce qu'il l'avait amené à sa situation. Il baissa les yeux et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire calme et confiant. Wilhelm dormait bien, la tête posée sur ses genoux, apaisé. A présent, ils se faisaient tout à fait confiance. Il savait que son Wilhelm lui resterait fidèle, et lui, ne regardait qu'à peine les autres autour de lui. Pas un n'arrivait à la cheville de son ancien valet.

Le futur roi reposa son livre sur la table de chevet avant d'éteindre sa chandelle et s'endormir auprès de son époux. La nuit annonçait d'encore meilleurs lendemains, ils le savaient.

**FIN**


End file.
